Through the Ashes
by sweetmels
Summary: Gale and Madge have both had more than enough trauma in a lifetime. Now with the war won, and the two of them sent to district 2 for different reasons, will fate bring them together? A post MJ story, set in district 2. Addresses the future of the soldier and the girl who everyone thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start this new story, actually been meaning to write it for a while now. I feel like I rushed in some of my other stories, and I really want to take my time with this one, and make it really good. This story is set on the canon backstory after MJ happened. Since it never said if Gale and Madge actually had a fling during the first HG, I guess I could count that as following the canon someway plus I still think gadge is canon. This is what I think actually happened after, because Gale is beautiful and deserves his happy ending, and Madge just cannot have died like that.**

**Anyways enjoy and R&R**

"Welcome to your new home commander Hawthorne," the guard greets Gale Hawthorne as he makes his way through the double wooden doors to his new apartment building. He makes his way up the elevators and towards his room on the top most floor, paying little to no attention to the extravengant decorating and furniture. The one bedroom apartment has a kitchen, living room, private bathroom, running water, electricity, you name it; all of this for just Gale himself is already bigger and fancier than the house he had grown up in, the small hut that was once home to six people.

None of this surprises Gale though, this was once the glorious district 2, the wealthiest district in Panem after the capitol. He supposes that when he was little this was all he had wanted in life, a fancy home, a good job with a good pay, a constant supply of food, the usual material stuff. Heck, if this had been even just a months ago, he still would have probably been satisfied; but everything's different now. He would give anything, _anything_, to have his life back; to be running in the forest hunting with his Catnip, eating dinner with his family, playing with Posy, even arguing with Rory, he wants _all _of it back; but those things will forever only live in his memories, and nothing more.

Gale somehow makes it to the washroom that was bigger than his old bedroom. He turns the shiny handle of the faucet, letting the steady stream of water run until its icy old on his fingers before splashing it onto his face, attempting to wash away the pain and distraught. Several handfuls of water later, he tilts his face up and looks into the mirror, studying the reflection inside. It's almost funny to him because he still looks like Gale Hawthorne, maybe a couple extra scars and a few more pounds, but he still looked the same, and people who were not extremely close to him might never even notice any changes. But of course, his whole life has changed.

The war was supposed to make his life better, not worse than the nightmare it already was. He killed Prim, god, he _killed Primrose Everdeen._ Everyone had tried to convince him that it's not his fault, and he knows fully well that it might not have been his bomb that killed her. But there will always be that doubt, that voice in his head that will constantly remind him that he might of killed his best friend's sister.

It was more than that too, it wasn't just the incident with Prim that made Gale unable to ever return to district 12, Prim being killed was a wake up call to him that he had _killed_ in this war. Many innocent lives were gone in a battle he had fought in with such pure intentions at the very beginning. When he sees the ruins of his home district, not only will it haunt him with memories of those who didn't make it, but it will be a reminder of how similar things have happened to others because of _him_ and the shots _he _fired

A lot of people thought that it was Katniss that he's scared to face. It's true, no matter how much Katniss claims to not blame him, he can see in her eyes that she still connects the incident with Gale one way or another. He did love Katniss and they did somewhat have a romantic relationship during the first few weeks in district 13, but he's long since came to a conclusion that her heart belonged to Peeta and only Peeta. Surprisingly though he's not upset, during the mission in the capitol, Gale grown to somewhat admire the baker for his courage and strength, and is happy for him and Katniss, not that he would ever willingly admit that; the two of them had even formed what could be called a friendship, at least before the bombs blew up the younger Everdeen sister. However it still stings a little that Katniss didn't choose him, and he still might wonder every once in a while what could have been and should have been, especially if Prim was never killed.

It's not only the relationship with Katniss that's been ruined, more importantly, its his family that will look at him the same way again.

Rory, only 14 but was still hopelessly in love with Primrose. Since her death, he glares at Gale with dark fiery eyes, refusing to even say a word to his older brother that he use to look up to more than anyone else in the world. Posy and Vick, they're still so young and innocent, they might not know exactly what Gale has supposedly down or what the implications of the war had been, but Gale doesn't fail to catch the fear in their eyes when he approaches, and how they cringe whenever his voice raises or when he punches a wall when he looses his temper. He is a monster, a cruel, cold blooded monster, and even his younger siblings have decided on that whether consciously or not.

And lastly Hazelle, his mother. She still looks at him the same way as she did all 20 years of his life, and out of everyone, she is probably the only one who understands the trauma he's gone through, and still sees him as Gale Hawthorne, not a killer, not a soldier, but just Gale. But she's tired, and gone through a lot. Gale thought that it'd be good if he left and gave her more space to breathe and take care of the children. It was for the best, he had decided, and Gale had bought her train passes so she could visit him whenever she needs.

As Gale thinks about these people that he loved, and how the future in district 2 will no longer involve them the way life in 12 did, he loses it. Gale Hawthorne cries for the first time since the death of his father back when he was 14. He lets the tears flow out of his eyes, grabbing the soft feathering couch cushion and burying his face into it so he could scream without people hearing.

* * *

Madge Undersee was not supposed to be here in district 2, in fact, she wasn't even supposed to be alive. One minute she had stormed out of her house after a heated arguement with her father and running to her favourite place in the meadows, and the next minute there was fire everywhere. When she reached her house it was already in flames and before she knew she was being pulled back by a pair of arms towards the forest and everything went black. She later woke up on a grey bed in a grey chair, as she slowly sat up she finds Haymitch Abernathy, her godfather, seated beside her on a metal chair. He greeted her with a usual "hello sweetheart," except his usual smirk is no where in sight, and as far as she was able to tell, he was compeletely sober, something she's never seen in the years she's known him. He quickly told her how her housekeeper Rosa had brought her to him in district 13, and how the previously non-exsistent district might not be safe for much longer. If things were different she would have been shocked to learn about the underground district, but all her mind registered was that her house has burned down leaving no survivors.

She stayed with the old victor in district 13 for a couple weeks, usually alone as he's always out on missions and whatnot. She locked myself in her small room for days refusing to get out of it and face the real world, refusing to accept reality. Those days are still a blur to the young girl who was no longer the precious mayor's daughter. Her family was gone, gone, gone and never coming back, gone without a proper goodbye, gone with so many memories left unable to be made. What's worse was that her last words to her father were words of anger, god, there's no way Madge will be able to ever forgive herself for that. Despite passing those weeks as no more than an empty shell of who she use to be, she never cried. She's heard somewhere that when a person is overly depressed, they in turn don't have the ability to cry anymore; it's just numbness and internal pain.

After two whole weaks without speaking a single word, and moving just enough to get food into her mouth, Haymitch pulled the trigger. He was worried about her, and knew that her silent lifestyle could not continue. So after the rebels took control of district 2 and became in need of volunteers to help them settle and develop in the new area, Haymitch sprung to the opportunity and signed Madge Undersee right up. He knew that with recent events there will be more chaos than usual, and that the girl didn't need more trauma in her life for the time being.

"This will be good for you Madge," he told her before she entred the hovercraft, one of the only times he called her by her real name, "I know it's been a tough few weeks for you but you'll get through this, you're a strong girl, life will go on sweetheart."

And just like that, a spell seemed to have been broken, and she finds her voice for the first time in a long time. "Thanks Haymitch, for everything, really," and with a hoarse voice and weak smile, she waves her hands and board the hovercraft.

Now that she's arrived, Madge feels that maybe this is really an opportunity to start fresh, like Haymitch said, life goes on. There's a battle going on inside her head, one voice is telling her to keep fighting because she is Madge Undersee and she doesn't just give up, but another one is telling her that there's no point because the most important people in her life are gone.

Haymitch, of course had been right, because just two days after Madge's arrival in 2, the war ended and Coin was assasinated by none other than her so called best friend Katniss Everdeen. With new leadership ruling the country, help was more urgent than ever, and Madge was more than glad to keep herself busy, and her mind off of her problems.

In the days that pass she contributes as much as she can, but keeps to herself as much as possible. She's willing to work and be useful, but she wasn't ready to socialize, wasn't ready to attach herself to people who might disappear as the snap of a finger. Nevertheless she finds herself slowly getting use to the once glamorous district, warming up to the studio apartment she was given to live.

She's still scared as ever, but maybe it'll all work out in the end. Maybe.

**So that's the prologue, I really wanted to explore they're lives outside of their relationship more in this story, and build a stronger backstory. Please tell me what you think and any suggestions and thoughts. I will update this and in "in the midst of the grey" as often as I can.**

**review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it goes, I don't own THG, or the perf characters. I do own my ideas though.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows so far guys :) I'm so sorry for the slow update, and I can't promise anything with school starting again, but I'm really trying to take my time with this and make it good.**

* * *

Gale wakes up to yet another day in district 2. Since his arrival, each day has been so routine and eventless, never having anything special happening that is worth him remembering. His "fancy job" as some people have referred to, was essentially just to train new recruits for the newly established country. He teaches them to put together weapons, helps them improve their aim, and guides them through series of training designed to improve their strength and stamina. They had originally asked him to help them design more weapons, but of course after bombs that killed Primrose, Gale immediately declined the offer, cringing at the thought of it. The job had a decent pay, enough to pay rent and food and a whole lot more; the hours weren't bad either, training usually doesn't go long past early afternoon, and if there weren't an officials meeting or something of the sort, he is usually home by two o'clock or earlier. Things seem ideal, but money and time wasn't exactly what Gale needed; in fact time was exactly what he_ didn't_ need.

Having only lived here for only a little more than a month, and not having met many people outside of the military base, any time not spent on work is time spent drowning in the memories. Every day as he sat in his living room, eating a plate of fancy take out or playing with pieces of rope to design snares he no longer need, his mind would always drift back to district 12, to his family, to Katniss, to Prim.

In the first week, Gale found himself resorting to bottle after bottle of alcohol that he bought in a shop just beside the apartment. Gale's never been much of a drinker, but it managed to numb the pain and drive away the images, even if it's just for a while, even if not completely, it was still just what he needed. However after showing up to work with pounding headaches and vague memories for days in a row, and receiving odd looks from his recruits and more importantly the chief commander, Gale decided that he couldn't keep it up, and go down the same road as people like Haymitch Abernathy. He still had a glass every once in a while, but never allowed himself to get drunk.

He's yet to find another way to escape his thoughts completely. He's tried going out for jogs, shooting targets at the military's shooting range, but nothing worked; what he longs for is to be out in his woods again hunting, what he wants is for the people he loves, what he wants is to feel free again. His life has lost many of its important pieces, and Gale has yet to replace them, not to mention find new pieces that weren't even there before.

Slowly though, he got to know a few other commanders at work, at first it surprised him how similar some of their experiences were to his. They have all somehow lost, and still fought through the ashes to get to here. It made Gale think that maybe he's not alone, he's not the only one with a messed up past, if all these people were still fighting, then maybe he can too until the end.

Some of his coworkers have suggested him to start dating, to try and find that special someone that can fill up the empty spots in his heart; some of them have even gone as far as setting him up with dates. He's gone on a few couple of them, had some nice chats with some of the girls, but he never felt any romantic attraction to them. This was unusual for Gale, back when he was still in school, he did have kind of a reputation, he use to go out with different girls almost every week, sure it never really got serious and they never did anything more than just talk or sometimes kiss, he did see them as potential lovers. Now he just sees girls who could be good friends, there isn't that connect, that attraction, not even the slightest urges for a hook up.

Maybe his heart is waiting for the one to come, or maybe the war has numbed his ability to love.

* * *

"Hey Undersee, can you give these files to doctor Schylor?" a nurse yells from across the small room. Madge nods, walking over to retrieve the files containing the patient's records in the hospital. In the first couple of weeks upon her arrival, she was put to work delivering supplies to refugees, and the institutions that the government owned. Having been the mayor's daughter all her life, Madge never had to do much work, and as expected the running around and labor work exhausted her.

Luckily though, being a politician's daughter led Madge to have quite a way with people, and it's that way with people that gave her the approval to transfer to the district 2 central hospital. She helps out around the building, mostly visiting patients and making sure that they are well physically and mentally, especially the latter. She was good at talking with people, good at putting a smile on people's faces during their hardest times, good at spreading happiness even though on the inside she feels everything but.

Despite never being taught much about it when she was young, Madge was smart and a quick learner nonetheless. She was able to pick up some medical knowledge, at least enough for her to qualify as a nurse. Now her work expands to preparing and distributing medicine, and occasionally giving a couple shots. It wasn't particularly difficult, and Madge was content that at least she's being useful for what seemed like the first time in her life, and actually making differences in people's lives. Even though her job involved so much communication, outside of it Madge still kept to herself. She sometimes engaged in the small talks with the other girls in the hospital, but she never accepted their invitations to hang out, choosing instead to shut herself in her studio apartment, often lost in a book or a movie, any kind of portal that can magically transfer her to another world away from her problems.

"Madgey!" calls a voice behind her, and she finds herself rolling her eyes before even turning to face the boy following closely behind her with a bright smile on his face. "Hey, I've been looking for you all morning where have you been?" He says once he reached her. It was Toni, a doctor in training that she met during the first week here. He had been following around for days, trying to get her to go out with him; he was a nice guy with a good heart, but Madge just wasn't interested, especially not at a time like this. She was willing to be friends, just not his girlfriend. Madge has dated guys before in district 12, but they always ended badly, many of them ending up to have just dated her because she was the mayor's daughter. Even though Toni doesn't know about her past, past of the reason for her disinterest is still the fact that she's scared to get hurt, because that might just finally cut it and make her really hit rock bottom.

As a reply Madge gives him a weak smile, and that leads him to continue talking, "So I was thinking, how about we go to dinner after work today? I know-"

"Toni, I told you already, I don't want to be in any sorts of relationship right now and I'm not interested, do you not understand that?" I say, having already said the same things to him at least twice. I never use to be this cold but I've learned that it's necessarily.

"Okay, fine. Then how about we just go out as friends then? Come'on, I just wanna hang out with you, nothing else."

She sighs, she's always had trouble saying no, but she really didn't feel up to a "hang out" with a boy she just met for a couple of weeks. "Okay fine, but not today. Maybe another time alright? And don't have any expectations." And with that she turns away, while Toni rushes away quickly yelling something to her about next weekend.

Madge continues down the hospital halls towards the doctor's office, absent-mindedly flipping through the files, glancing over the words. Suddenly a name catches her eyes, one that she had to read again to make sure she read it right, one that makes her heart almost skip a beat.

_Gale Hawthorne_

* * *

Gale storms into the hospital, clutching his bleeding arm with his hand. No big deal, he thought to himself, just some minor accident. The idiot had apparently not listened to any of the instructions, and flung the knife so far from the target that it went straight towards Gale. Luckily Gale saw if coming and dodged it. It did still scrape his arm and leave a fairly deep cut, but it was better than what could have happened. It wasn't a big deal to Gale, not a big deal for a soldier who's been through war. But everyone kept insisting, and so after giving the person behind all this a punishment of some extra laps and aiming practice, as well as a deduction in rank, Gale got dragged to the hospital to get the cut stitched.

He sat outside the doctor's operating room, his eyes scanning the hallway in front of him, trying to catch anything interesting to kill his time with as he waits to be called inside. Doctors and nurses scurried through the hallways, busy getting to patients in need. The hallways were painted with white paint, and grey tiles, it was plain but still better than Mrs Everdeen's kitchen which had practically been the district 12 hospital. Great, now he was thinking about the Everdeens again.

But then all of his thoughts are interrupted when he sees it, the familiar flash of gold that triggered so many memories and took his breath away. And with out a second of hesitation, Gale gets up and runs to chase down the girl with the golden hair, his arm and his appointment well out of his head.

* * *

**I was going to include the next chapter with this one, but it seemed like the right place to end it, so sorry if its a bit short. Plus I thought this chapter wasn't that good so I thought I'd just leave it be. I do have the whole next chapter planned and it should be up later this week. It'll address the pre-story of Gale and Madge. **

**Oh and about this chapter, I was trying to just fill in on their daily lives in district 2, so it's a bit choppy and not much happened, but I promise the next one will have more interactions. **

**I decided to leave Madge kind of cold-hearted in this story at first, because she's scared of getting hurt again and such... anyhow**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks again for the follows and reviews. And I know not everything is clear right now, so if there's any questions, feel free to ask, and I'm open to suggestions:) This chapter will kind of give the back story, I debated a lot on some of the details, but I decided to do something a bit different.**

**Oh and the scenes are going to overlap a bit.**

* * *

Gale runs down the hallways, scanning the area for the familiar gold that seemed to have disappeared among the crowd. Thoughts race quickly through his head, memories of him and her and the unclear relationship the two of them had once shared. The secret trips to the forest, the long sleepless nights spent whispering in his room, the tears, the laughter, the sarcastic remarks thrown back and forth, and finally _the kiss._ They hadn't really spoken since that rainy day just before the quarter quell, he's seen her around but it wasn't until today that Gale realized how long it's been and how badly he had missed Madge Undersee. But she was supposed to be dead, the had went through the old mayor's house in district 12 and found the bodies, Gale had carried around a heavy load in the back of his heart for weeks about it, so what was she doing here?

Finally as he turns the corner he spots a flash of blond, and forgetting where he is and frankly not caring Gale runs towards the girl, calling out "Undersee!"

After a few more shouts the girl finally turns around, and Gale's heart drops. Dark brown eyes meet his, and the girl who he had mistaked for the Mayor's daughter stares at him with a weird, confused look. It wasn't Madge, he had just imagined it to be her after seeing the blond hair, he was letting his brain play tricks on him. "Sorry," he mutters to the girl, "Thought you were someone else." The girl gives him a polite smile of acknowledgement and walks away, leaving him awkwardly in the hallway. He had been so sure that it was her, he knew the gold hair, he had spent long moments secretly admiring it in the woods as it glared in the sun, felt it between his finger tips as their lips touched for the first and last time-

Just as he was going to walk back to the operating room where the doctor is probably waiting for him, he hears a weak, raspy voice coming behind him that he almost failed to recognize. "Gale?" And yet as he turns it was indeed her, Madge Undersee, the real Madge Undersee in the flesh. It had been her all along, she was here, in district 2, alive.

* * *

After seeing the name on the files, Madge's heart had started beating so fast that it threatened to stop. Gale Hawthorne was here, he was in the hospital, probably right now. Madge's first reaction was a want to look for him, but then she reminds herself that things between the two of them has long since changed, and even if she were to find him, she wouldn't be able to find the right words to say. Nevertheless Madge still finds her eyes unintentionally scanning the crowd as she made her way through the hospital, searching for those piercing grey eyes that she had loved once upon a time. She had been so naive, so powerless against his seemingly sincere words. As she continues walking her mind drifts to the memories of all those months when her and Gale use to spend all their time together, when she thought that maybe he actually cared.

It had all started the first time she met him, the first time that him and Katniss showed at her doorsteps with a basket of strawberries and fearful looks, hesitantly asking her if she was interested in buying them. She had said yes, she'll admit that at first it was slightly due to the fact that she felt bad for the seam kids, and wanted to help; but then something else became the reason for her constant purchases; to see Gale Hawthorne.

They only ever had brief, sarcastic conversations, often just harsh remarks from Gale about her being spoiled, to which Madge had no problem firing back at. Though his words were often harsh, she had rarely felt offended by them, and she had never viewed him as an enemy; maybe it was the sarcastic tone of his voice that lacked real coldness, or maybe the times she swore she saw him secretly smirk. Whatever it is Madge found herself drawn to the tall handsome boy with the silver eyes, found herself curious and wanting to find out more about him.

Then Katniss was reaped into the hunger games, and that's when Gale and Madge have their first real conversation; right in the justice building after they had each visited their closest friend. She doesn't remember much of the conversation, but they had both been sad and scared, both needing comfort as a person they loved is sent to what is almost a garenteed death. After that their dynamic changes drastically, the two of them somehow starting to spend all their free time together, watching the games, talking about their problems in life, keeping each other company. Gale never judged her, he listened to her talk about the pain of having to constantly kiss up to the capitol, and her worries about her mom's illness getting worse, he always managed to make her feel better, bringing out her smile that is rarely genuine. Those days were some of the happiest in Madge's life, and even now when she reflects upon it, she has a hard time believing that it was actually Gale Hawthorne who had been her rock during her hardest times.

Of course their friendship left as quickly as it had arrived. One day Gale just stopped showing up to their place in the meadow, stopped dropping by her house early before school. He still occasionally showed with strawberries, but now his words were actually sharp and hurtful. Madge didn't understand what she did, why she wasn't good enough for him to stay by her side. She decided to give him some space, she somehow figures that it has to do with Katniss, since it had happened around the time that Katniss became the newest victor, she thought it was because he wouldn't need her anymore since the girl he obviously loved would be back.

But she still wanted to sort things out so one day, right before the reaping for the quarter quell which she knew clearly was going to send back Katniss and Peeta, she traveled to the seam, and waited just outside of his house, quickly pulling him to the side of the house when he appears, so that they can talk privately.

"What do you want Undersee?" he had demanded, already making his way back but Madge was too quick and grabbed onto his arm.

"I just want to know what happened, why your treating me like the spoiled Mayor's daughter again after everything we've been through, I thought you knew me Gale, I thought that I finally found someone who understood me" she says it softly, fully expecting him to not give a reply.

And that's when he crashes his lips to her, capturing her in a passionate kiss. She had kissed boys before but she never saw sparks like she did that day. After a while he pulled away, keeping his hand on her chin as he looks at her. Madge saw something in his eyes that she couldn't put a name on, hurt, regret, or something else. "That's why Undersee, that's why." With that he leaves, and it was the last time Madge spoke to him. She's seen him around a couple of times afterwards, but they never exchanged more than a few short glances. Madge is still confused at what the kiss was supposed to mean, even more so at how she felt about him. She supposes that she loved him, no, she _knows _that she loved him. But it doesn't make sense to her that she can care for someone who obviously doesn't care about her the same way; but then there's the kiss, and the possibility that he might have loved her too-

"Undersee!" A voice somewhere in the distance had pulled her away from the memories. Madge looks around, but there weren't anyone around her that seemed to be seeking her attention, and why was the voice so familiar? Her footsteps carry her faster and she turns a corner and sees him. He had his back turned to her, calling out her name to the opposite direction, apparently having mistakes another blond for her.

"Gale?" her voice comes as a whisper but it's only because her mind is spinning. She had never thought that she'd ever hear from him again, never mind see him in person. As he turns around, she observes his face as he absorbs the situation, how his eyes change from confusion to surprise to almost happiness. And then his arms are around her and she's feeling the safest she has for as long as she remembers. But she remembers that she didn't want this, she didn't want to fall for Gale Hawthorne all over again, and so she pulls away and take a couple steps back, slowly lifting her eyes up to meet his. He hasn't changed much, other than the few scars that ran across his arm, a shorter and neater haircut, he was still the same Gale she knew.

Gale eyes her cautiously, unsure of what to say, but after an awkward silence that seemed to last forever, Gale is the one that breaks the silence.

"Good to see you Undersee, I can't believe you're actually here in district 2, I mean, wow, you're alive. How've you been?" To this Madge rolls her eyes, of course he assumed that she was dead, probably didn't miss her either because she meant nothing to him. Gosh, she is supposed to be happy about this, so why can't she just forget all about the past and enjoy the fact that a boy she cared deeply about it walking back into her life? Because of that voice in the back of her head that will never let her forget that this boy broke her heart for the very first time, and despite everything, she still care about him a lot more than he does her.

* * *

Gale is more confused than ever, Madge Undersee, the girl who he had mourned silently for weeks when he found out she was dead, was standing in front of him alive. It's obvious the war has worn her down, but she is still that same beautiful girl that he had told everything to in what seemed like a long time ago. Here she was, except she didn't seem to be happy or even relieved like Gale is at the moment, instead she seemed annoyed and uninterested. Was she really that unhappy to see him? They did have a lot of unresolved feelings, but it was in an almost completely different time; they were friends once, and Gale thought that she should of at least be content in the reunion.

In the back of his head, Gale thinks that he knows why, but he doesn't want to believe that it was he who ruined things between them, even though it's obvious he is. He would give anything, to go back and stop him from being the stubborn teenager he was, the one who let his self pity and anger convince himself that the Seam and Town could never mix, that him and Madge would never work. They had been so close, and Gale had found himself slowly falling for the girl who he had hated because of her money, the girl who ate his strawberries, the girl who played the piano so beautifully-

But of course he was stupidly enough to stop it before they both got hurt, because a rich girl like her would never settle for a seam boy like him; so he just stopped showing up by her door, stopped talking to her, and instead started releasing all his anger on her. She obviously didn't feel the same way though, because one day she went to the seam to look for him. And that was when he kissed her, he had hoped to at least show her that he did care about her, but he just couldn't go down the road that would lead no where. She didn't deserve it, but at the time he was sure she could never love him. He doesn't know exactly how he felt before, and even less so now, had him and Madge just been friends, or did he actually start to love her. No matter what a lot of time has passed since, and even more has changed, Gale finds himself not being able to figure Undersee out.

"Madge talk to me, I haven't seen you for almost a year, I've missed you," he says simply, desperately trying to bring out the bubbly Madge he knew from this empty shell her.

"I'm sure you did," Madge replies and walks past him and away. He watches as her silhouette disappears down the hall, feeling an odd ache in his heart when he realizes that she never once looked back. He noticed though, that her voice cracked the slightest bit when she said her last sentence, it made Gale think that she was just putting on the colder shoulder act, and that maybe there's still hope in there friendship.

* * *

**Okay, gonna stop it there, I decided to make Gale have to kind of earn back his friendship with her, because there's so many stories out there where its the other way round. I dunno, I love Gale anyways. Madge feels confused right now, and is trying to decide how she feels, because she thinks she still loves him, but is still hurt from what happened before.**

**I'm sorry if the two sides were repetitive but I wanted to show both of their takes on it. And I'm also sorry that these chapters are so backstory-ish and doesn't have much character interactions. But it will start soon I promise.**

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Review review. Tell me what you like and don't?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I got a lot of reviews for the past chapter and I just wanted to say thanks and that all of you are awesome. I wanted to get this out fast for you guys but I just couldn't write it. I knew what this chapter was about but it was really hard forming concrete scenes. **

**note: I reuploaded this because after rereading what i posted yesterday I found that there was need for some changes. Sorry if you're receiving alers about this twice.**

* * *

Madge walks away quickly before she allows herself to change her mind about Gale, which no doubt she will if she had stayed with him longer. She didn't dare look back, because she wouldn't be able to keep walking if she did. When she finally gets home, there's tears threatening to leak out of her eyes, but she blinks them away like she has for the past few months. Her mind was made up that she couldn't give Gale the ability to break her heart again, but her heart was screaming to her that it's worth the risk, that all of this is right and meant to be.

She had been doing fine up until now, staying far enough from people to not get attached to them, leaving no chance of losing people she cared about ever gain. But if anyone was going to be able to change that, she knew that it would be Gale Hawthorne, ever since she was young he's just had that affect on her, but if anyone was going to be able to break her more than she already was, she knew that it would be Gale Hawthorne as well.

Yet, Gale had been so sincere and nice to her, it was almost like the old times again when they were actually friends, did her just forget that he had ignored her for months and basically abandoned her? He couldn't possibly expect her to do the same, or to forgive him; but he had sounded so genuine, it took all she had to walk away from him, to not just fall into him steady arms and release all her built up emotions inside of her like she use to do in the meadow back home.

In all honesty, Madge had missed Gale, whether she consciously acknowledges it or not, the oldest Hawthorne brother was always in the back of her head. She had seen him on TV, obviously, since he was the infamous war hero. After Katniss, he had probably starred in the most propos that the rebels released. She thought that he must be happy, finally getting the attention, the wealth, most importantly the ability to steadily support his family. Madge knew that he had wanted it back in 12, to be able to have enough money to get his family a big house and food on the table for every meal; but she wonders if he misses his old life now that he's got the new one. He probably does, he was Gale, and she knows that he couldn't really be happy with just these material things. She actually haven't heard about him in a while, she didn't know why he was here in district 2, when he got here, if he's here alone, nothing. She wants to know if the rest of the Hawthorne's came with him, she's missed them too. She use to visit their home in the seam a lot, always found an odd sense of comfort with the big family that she didn't with her own parents. She makes a mental notes to find out if they're here, and to maybe visit them; afterall, one visit wouldn't do any harm could it? It wouldn't really count as attaching herself to people.

As the evening slowly ticks by, Madge starts thinking about Gale more and more, and the hint of regret starts gnawing at her, making her question if she had made the right choice in not giving in to her heart.

She supposes that it wouldn't be all bad if she bumps into him again, even if it's to just see him once more. Fate has it's funny way with things, and whatever is meant to happen will play out like how it's supposed to be.

* * *

Gale lays in his room that night in silence, still yet to comprehend what has happened.

He had been so happy when he saw her. He had tried to save her. When the bombs started dropping it was the mayor's house that he ran for right after sending his own family to safety. But when he reached her house it was already in flames. He had always kept an eye out for her in district 13, hoping that she had somehow made it, but she never showed and he blamed himself for it.

And now he's found her, alive and well in district 2, except she wasn't really here.

He tries to convince himself that he could care less about Madge Undersee, that how she is doesn't affect him one bit. But whatever he tells himself fails to work, because his mind keeps going back to the beautiful blond. He had messed up, he ruined a great friendship, and potential relationship, all because he didn't want to have the chance of getting abandoned by a mayor's daughter who he obviously did not deserve. He knows that he had definitely cared about her more than just someone to talk to during a dark period of his life, if things were different and time and luck was on their side, he was sure that he would come to love her. Madge had always been so bubbly, so cheerful and optimistic despite her life being so complicated and twisted. She was special, and Gale is really starting to regret not holding onto her for as long as he could. And yet she had looked so empty today, so cold and emotionless, the war seemingly to have finally broken down one of the strongest girls that Gale's ever met.

With or without the complications of their past, Madge was someone from home, a person of the past, and that was reason enough to go try and talk to her once again. Gale decided that no matter what, he couldn't just forget about Undersee, he had to try and break her shell, and piece back together the Madge Undersee he knew.

Work next morning seems to last forever, as Gale looks at the clock every few minutes until he is free to go. When his training sessions was finally over and one by one the recruits fill out through the door, Gale grabbed his jacket and quickly headed towards the hospital.

It's only once he reaches the double doors of the main medical building, did he realize that he had no idea how to find Madge. Sure he knew that she was working here, but it was a big place, not to mention filled with hundreds of people hustling along their busy lives.

Hw decides to just take a seat in front of the front door, waiting for the familiar figure to appear, even though he knows that the chances of meeting her like this might be slim. Just as he was sitting down, a calling in the distance pulls away his worries.

"Madgey!" a voice was saying, and he turns his head into its direction to see Madge being followed closely by a guy he's never seen before. At first he was glad that he found Madge, but not after seeing how the guy was chasing her. He looked to be about the same age as Gale himself, perhaps a year or two younger. He had light blond hair, and from what Gale can tell from a far, attributes that greatly resembled the townies that once lived in district 12. He rolls his eyes at this without thinking. And _Madgey?_ What kind of idiot was he, using nicknames like this. Was he her boyfriend or something? Because what else would give him a reason to call her that? But Madge didn't exactly seem to be interested either. Gale observes the way she's constantly backing away, and how she always starts to pull away when he grabs onto her arms. He moves closer and leans forward forward, his ears craning to hear as much as he can of the conversation.

"-Toni, I told you not today, I'm busy," Madge was saying. So his name was Toni.

"Madgey come'on you've been saying that for a couple of days now!" Madge turns to respond to him and Gale misses what she says because her back is facing him. Whatever she says though, it didn't seem to do much in terms of keeping "Toni" away, because he just kept following closely behind as Madge turns away from him to leave.

Without processing anything in his mind, Gale finds himself make his way towards the two. Why, he did not know, much less what he was going to do when he actually got there.

"Madge!" Gale finds himself yelling out, and she lifts her head. Her eyes register him and they are a mix of surprise and confusion. They soften though, when Gale sends her a knowing look that she seems to understand almost immediate despite the lack of any verbal communication.

"Who's this?" Toni asks, having caught up to Madge since she had stopped her fast steps.

"I can ask the same thing," replies Gale.

"Madge what is this, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Out of the corner of his eyes Gale sees Madge's shocked expression and her mouth opening to probably deny this. "So what is I am?" he blurts out before Madge has a chance to say anything, and he smirks to himself when he sees the glare Madge sends him.

"Didn't know you had one,"Toni says says as he casts glances over at Gale, "You could have told me that." There's an awfully long and awkward silence, until Toni says "Well, see you around I guess, Madge"

Toni scurries away quickly and both Gale and Madge wait until he's out of sight before turning to face each other.

"What was that?" Madge demands as soon as Toni disappeared through the hospital doors again.

"Trying to help a friend." He answers smugly as his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, first of all I don't need your help, two, I'm not your friend!" There's that anger again in her voice, the anger that makes Gale's insides turn.

"Madge enough of this cold shoulder act, stop shutting me out. I came all the way here, and I'm trying to talk to you." He talks with a steady tone, not too soft but not overly demanding either, "Madge I want to know what happened to you, how you got here, why no one's heard from for the past year. Talk to me." The last three words comes out more as a plea, something Gale was not intending to to.

"Gale," the way she says his name, so familiar but yet so foreign, it reminds him of the Madge he had been friends with, but also makes him realize just how much things have changed, "What are you even doing here? If you walked over here just to help me get away from Toni then thanks, you can go now. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Madge I came here just to talk to you, don't pretend like you didn't know that." Madge tries to keep her face blank and unreadable, but Gale knew her too well. Her deep blue eyes were failing her, and Gale saw right through it.

* * *

Why Gale is here again, Madge doesn't know. What she does know is that her heart had been beating terribly fast since he had appeared out of no where to free her from Toni, and that there's probably still be a blush on her face from when he had claimed to be her boyfriend. Madge also knows that its getting more and more difficult to act like she doesn't care when it meant the world to her that he came all the way to the hospital just so he can speak with her.

She wasn't sure how to respond to what he had just said, so instead she asked a question that she had been wanting to ask ever since they had kissed. "So what, you suddenly care now?"

"I've always cared Madge, I know that things got kind of weird between us, but I never stopped caring about you. I really want us to be friends again." Madge had almost forgotten how sincere and endearing Gale can be when he's not his usual sarcastic self. And as she looks into those mesmerizing silver eyes, it would have been so easy at that moment to just believe his words and forget about all the bad stuff that's happened. Madge wanted to just tell him about everything that's been building up inside of her, she wanted to just lean in and kiss those chapped lips she had missed so much over and over again, even if he never felt the same way.

But she just couldn't. Not when it was so obvious that she had just been a replacement for Katniss, the perfect girl who only became the mockingjay after Madge gave her the token before her first games. It wasn't fair that he left Madge alone when she needed him the most, and it certainly wasn't okay for him to waltz back into her life retending that everything was fine.

"Sure seem like you did huh?" she replies dryly.

"Madge I know that I messed up, and you probably hate me right now. But. But I'm sorry. I really am. " That's the things though, Madge didn't hate him, never have and never will.

At this point Madge was fighting back the tears and afraid to speak because her voice is sure to crack. "I don't hate you," she weakly manages. Gale opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it "look Gale I wish that things were just easy. I really do. I want to be able to be friends with you again and act as if nothing changed since our last night in the meadows. But I'm tired of not being good enough to be the first choice, tired of being a replacement-"

"Who said anything about you being-" again she cuts him off.

"And I'm sick of losing everyone that I cared about. I just can't deal with everything anymore Gale. And I can't let you just barge into my life again, especially not after everything that's happened in the past year. I'm not the same Madge Undersee you knew, just like I'm sure you're different from the old Gale Hawthorne too."

Madge hopes that Gale can understand what she's trying to articulate because her mind is failing to produce the right words. She sees him nod in understanding and sees the hurt in his eyes. Madge watches him pull out a small brown notepad and a pen from his pockets and she wonders internally what he was doing as he began scribbling onto it. Finally he stops and rips the page off, sliding the piece of paper into her hands, only letting go of it once he was sure that she was holding onto it. His touch leaves her skin tingling but she ignores it like she did everything else.

"Just in case," he tells her with a smile, " you'll know where to find me." Then he leans in and places a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave without giving her a chance to say anything else.

Madge watches his silhouette disappear in the distant as her hand tightly holds the small piece of paper. She goes to put it in her bag, choosing to let it rest in the dark corners of it before shes able to talk herself into reading it.

* * *

**so that was that. I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes its late and I wrote some of it on my iPod because i was writing directly on the site and had to rewrite it after my computer's internet crashed. I hope you liked the chapter, it was hard to get started but I hope it turned out okay. **

**Obviously they have deep feelings for each other, but they just don't want to admit it to each other. **

**Let me know what you think with your reviews. Oh and you can go on my tumblr page with any requests or questions. It's in my profile so... It's not my main blog so it'll be mostly fanfiction stuff but its there so. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I really haven't been updating as often as I'd like but this new year is really wearing me out, and my workload has just been really high. Finally managed to find some spare time so here it is. Also I just wanted to say that I don't exactly have the whole story planned out, I'm planning as I go, so if you guys have any suggestions or anything please tell me.**

**And I know some of these parts are a bit repetitive, but that's how they're thinking right now, overthinking and doubting their feelings**

* * *

Madge feels as if she has lost the ability to move, so she just stands there, and gazes at the direction where Gale Hawthorne had gone, even though his figure has long gone past her line of sight. Her forehead was burning, and she slowly lifts her hand and place it where the lips of the infamous war hero has just touched.

Gale wasn't supposed to have this much of an effect on her, what was she _doing? _Was she trying to dig herself an even deeper whole? But Gale had admitted to messing up, and told her over and over again that he had always cared about her. Despite everything that she tried to tell herself, Madge believed him. She has always been able to read him so clearly, and he is not that good of an actor._  
_

But it still doesn't shake the fact that he had stopped talking to her without any forms of explanation, and the fact that he had obviously seen her as a replacement for his best friend Katniss.

And what was so special about Katniss anyways that made her outshine Madge in every way? Sure, Katniss won a hunger game and survived a second, and she was probably one of the bravest people Madge knows; but everyone has to fight their own battle, battles that most people can't even come close to imagine. The difference here is that Katniss' problems are broadcasted right into everyone's faces. Madge almost feels guilty for thinking like this, but maybe she's only having these thoughts because she's tired of losing out, tired of never being the number one choice.

She thought that with Gale it was different. He was the first one to ever know so much about her, and the first person to ever spend so much time on her. She thought that because of this, he would finally understand enough of her to actually know her and who she was on the inside. She thought that because of this, he would care enough to choose her, even if it's only as friends, she thought that at least he would stand by her side. But of course she was wrong, just like she is so often, because no one can truly understand the complicated things that she's tried so hard to hide, and Gale Hawthorne certainly did not seem to have come close to seeing them. He had used her to fill a void in his heart, and when he no longer needed her, he just tossed her aside.

She had every reason to hate him, but she just doesn't. All the bad stuff almost didn't matter because the Gale she really knew just seems to make her forget everything else whenever it appears.

She remains like that for what seems like forever, even though it was probably only a few minutes in reality. She finally grabs her things and makes her way home, her bag weighing heavily on her shoulders. The little piece of paper sitting in the corner of it, seeming to multiply in weight with each small step she took.

* * *

Gale doesn't know why he was putting so much effort on Madge Undersee, he doesn't understand why it drove him crazy when she rejected his offer of friendship, he doesn't understand why his heart aches when he hears the pain and sadness in her voice, and he definitely doesn't understand why he hasn't been able to get her off his mind.

He can't seem to remember if she use to consume his mind like this in the past, maybe he had been to caught up in the games and Katniss to notice. The war has definitely changed him, it probably changed his view upon things, made him realize what he valued or didn't. Or maybe it was because of how clear he is about how he feels about Katniss now. He knew now that he didn't love Katniss the way he thought he did, he still loved her, but just as a sister. Maybe it was the fact that everyone had just expected them to be married, or the fact that he wanted to believe he was capable of loving and to be loved; he let these things make him believe in a love story that never really even started. His mind had been so clouded before, all he could think about was Katniss, and as he looked back, he could barely remember why.

Just then he hears a familiar ringing, he quickly reaches over to his desk to grab the communication device, clicking the button to accept the call.

"Hey ma," he greeted, as his mother's face appeared on the screen. Gale put in the effort to call his mom at least once a week, and he made sure that she was able to reach his at any time if she missed or needed him. It was the one thing Gale did consistently other than work, it was the last piece of his past that he was still able to hold on to. His mom still viewed him the same way, and he loved her so, so much for that, because it seems like she is the only one who still does.

"Hello Gale," Hazelle replies with a smile. "How have you been dear?" The two of them try and keep the conversations light, not wanting to step into those dangerous territories and bring up the memories that no one wanted to relive. Hazelle would always try to fill Gale in on the rest of the family, seeing as they rarely speak to him anymore. She'd talk about Posy's first days at school, how Vick got into the school track team, little things. Sometimes the two younger siblings would join the chat, grinning as they saw their brother through the screen. They're both still so young, but their eyes are missing the innocence that children are supposed to have, and it kills Gale. She talks about Rory too, but there's always that heavy atmosphere that appears whenever the second Hawthorne brother is mentioned. Rory has every reason to never speak with him again, that's what Gale thinks, no matter how many times his mother claims that Rory missed him, Gale can't find himself to believe it. How could he when his own brother killed the girl he loved? Gale will never forget the look Rory gave him the last time he saw him, he couldn't.

"It's good ma, you know, the same old." There's been a decreasing number of things that Gale was able to talk about lately. At first Gale was able to talk about his new life, his job, the people he met. But as more timed passed, things have settled into such a routine that it was so hard to find anything new to fill her in about. Well, there is that thing about Madge, but he didn't know how to talk about yet. So he just goes to make small talk about the new recruits he received this week, and how they're different from the last batch. He leaves out the part about his injury, of course, so that she doesn't have to worry.

"Alright Gale, just spill it out," Hazelle suddenly says after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Gale, I'm your mother, been your mother for the past 20 years, do you really think I can't tell tell when something is bothering your?" Gale signs, he can't hide anything from her. It's always been something that's made him frustrated, but also relieved. He was glad sometimes that she was able to see things when he wasn't able to find the words to express them. In this situation though, he still didn't know what to say, so he decided to just be honest.

"Fine," he says, giving up, "Do you remember Undersee? Madge Undersee?"

"That nice girl who use to come over to our house? The mayor's daughter Madge Undersee? Oh yes, of course I remember her. What about her?" Gale feels some kind of unexpected comfort when his mom refers to her as not only "the mayor's daughter".

"She's here, in district 2, I saw her the other day."

"What? That's great dear!" Hazelle exclaims, "I thought you said that she was dead? I mean, the mayor's whole house was burnt down! They're still rebuilding it right now. How is the girl?"

The sudden enthusiasm in her voice is somewhat of a welcoming change. "She's good, she's alive, well, working at the central hospital here, that's where I bumped into her." He pauses as he finds the right words, "I mean, physically she's great, but I feel like it's not her y'know."

Hazelle's face grows with concern, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's just different. Remember how cheerful she use to be? How annoying I found it when she'd play with Posy and Vick because they would worship her? Well that girl's like gone, she's so empty and broken, she wouldn't even speak to me. I just, I just don't know what to do."

"Well, of course she's hurt Gale, the poor girl lost everything. Her family, her lifestyle. I was probably much harder for her to adapt during the war when she's grown up in wealth her whole life." Gale nods, registering what she is saying. "You should check on her though Gale, talk to her. Maybe what she needs is a piece of the past, maybe reminding her of the past will bring her back too.

"What happened between you two anyways? She just stopped coming over after a while. I didn't want to bring it up back then because I thought you guys got into some sort of a fight. But since we're talking about her, what did happen?"

"I don't really know," I admit, because that part is true, "I just didn't see the friendship going anywhere, I was from the seam, she was the mayor's daughter. I just figured it's best to stop whatever friendship we were forming. I don't know it's kind of stupid now that I think about it."

"Gale Hawthorne, that's terrible of you. She was such a nice girl, and she obviously didn't care about where our family comes from. Y'know I never understood what you had against the town people Gale."

"I don't know alright ma? Like I said, it was stupid."

Hazelle studies her son's expression a little longer, "Why does it seem to me that there were other things going on?"

"What? Nothing else went on," I tell her, she was insane for suggesting this.

"Well, that's not how it seemed like to me, with the way that she use to look at you." a smirk is on her face as she says this.

"What no, a girl like her wouldn't like me like that, no, she wouldn't." Gale's heart is pounding a little faster. Was what Hazelle suggesting true? Did Madge actually like him? No way.

"Or maybe you have feelings for her then," she suggests, chuckling louder.

"Ma! Honestly? It wasn't like that okay? We were just _friends_."

"Alright, alright." Gale rolls his eyes at how big her smirk is, "Well I got to go Gale, the kids are coming home soon and I still need to finish making dinner. I talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye ma, I love you."

"I love you too. And don't forget to talk to Madge, tell her I said hello!" And with that the screen turns back, and Gale goes to lie back down on his bed.

Had Hazelle really noticed the changing dynamics between them? Had it been that obvious to her that Madge had feelings towards him, because if so why hadn't he ever noticed? There were just so many questions. He had thought that he knew her, but maybe there's still a lot left of Madge Undersee that he had failed to see before.

* * *

**A bit of a shortie but I guess I'll just leave it off here. I love Hazelle and basically the whole Hawthorne family. What did you guys think of the whole interaction? Was is a bit cheezy? I dunno, this chapters a bit light than the last few, but I thought this story needed it because it had been pretty heavy and sad. You'll see Gale try and rebuild his relationship not only with Madge but his family too. I think it's great that Hazelle still fills him in on stuff though, because he can't just forget all about home right?**

**Not a lot of Gadge interaction but the next chapter.**

**And a lot of you seem to like kissing scenes, haha, you'll just have to wait for those.**

**Review pls**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. oh gosh I feel so bad for such a slow update esp when some of you were already asking me to be faster at this. But Know that I'm trying my hardest with updates but my busy schedule plus my indecisiveness about which direction I wanted to take this chapter made me update way slower than I wanted to. I'm really scared that you guys are gonna hate it, because i was honestly really stuck. By far one of the hardest chapters to write, but also really fun at the same time. K enough rambling sorry :s**

Three weeks pass by since their last encounter and barely any of it is passed by without Gale Hawthorne being constantly at the back of Madge's head. It was like she back to her sixteen year oldself, and Madge hated it. She's been through so much and she thought that she had grown since then, but obviously she hasn't if she's now back exactly to where she started, at least when it came to Gale. Oh and minus her parents and most of the people she loved. Of course.

During these three weeks, in an effort to keep her mind on anything other than _him_, she finally decided to accept Toni's long due offer. The first time they "hung out" wasn't bad. He insisted on picking her up despite it not being a date, and took her out to one of the district's best restaurants. She had told him to just keep things simple but again he insisted. In the back of her mind, she almost finds it nice. It's been so long since she felt like she mattered, and to have someone show that they care. Despite her hatred towards the capitol and injustice of the country, she had still spent 17 years of her life living as the Mayor's only daughter, and no matter how much she might deny it, she'd be lying if she sad that she didn't miss her old life when people actually cared about her, and when she didn't have so many worries to tend to.

That night had passed by peacefully; they make small talk and share a couple laughs. She listens as he complains about those little troubles at work, and he would smile as she speaks of the little things that she's discovered and grown to love about the district. She almost forgets about Gale, but not quite.

WhenToni dropped her back at her apartment that night, he did not leave before giving her a hug. It's a simple gesture but it still worries Madge. She didn't want a relationship; at least not right now, and especially with Gale somehow still apart of her life. She didn't want to open up to anyone and have her already scarred heart be broken again. What she needed was to just have someone to talk to and have some fun with every once in a while. Not too much to ask for, she thinks.

Somehow Madge finds herself agreeing to hang out with Toni more and more often, and Friday night outs became almost a routine for the two. If anything it was able to keep Madge's mind off of the sadness temporarily, and if she wasn't sad then she was able to convince herself that she was close to happy.

And here she was tonight, getting ready for yet another Friday night out with Toni. Something that again isn't out of the normal for her as of lates. Toni had mentioned something about a show playing at the theater downtown. For this Madge decides to at least make some sort of an effort to dress decently, something that use to be so normal for her, but not anymore as she would normally just start the day throwing on whatever her eyes finds first in her closet. Madge enters the room and opens the single closet door, studying the contents within. It was nothing compared to the closet she had back home obviously, there was no longer the rows of party dresses or sparkly shoes, only some simple sweaters, tshirts and jeans that she had been given when she moved here, and a small section that she had saved for a couple of items that she'd managed to snag within one of the many vintage boutiques in the district. She pushes away the other stuff and pulls out the few dresses she had bought. They were pretty plain compared to her old ones, but to be honest she never liked how uncomfortable the capitol party dresses were; she had always liked the plain white dresses better. They were more comfortable, more fitting to her personality and most importantly it had at one point started to remind her of the time on the morning of Katniss' first reaping when Gale had commented on it with a simple "Pretty dress". It was meant to be sarcastic, she knew, but still it was the first time that Gale had shown a sign to noticing her.

And so she would walk into shops whenever she sees a white dress through the windows, and if she liked it enough and she had enough money to spare, she'd buy it. She secretly loved dresses and had worn them daily in district 12, but she rarely had the opportunities to nowadays, and the few white dresses have yet been able to leave their places in the closet.

She finally picks out one and put it on, walking over to her mirror to study her reflection. The dress had a slight v-neck and and skirt reached to the place right above her knees, a belt knotted into a bow fastened right at her waistline. It somewhat took her back in time, and the distinct memories just made her all the more sad and lonely. She blinks her eyes as they began to heat up, and applies her make up. After the whole transformation the reflection she sees in the mirror matches the Madge 2 years ago almost exactly. To complete her look she reaches for her earrings, the only pair she still owns only because it was the pair she had worn on the day when the bombs dropped. She hadn't worn it once after that because she didn't want any more reminders of that day than she already did. But since she had this reminiscing look going on anyways, she decided why not. When she goes to put the second when on her hand fumbles and she drops it. She quickly picks it up, horrified because the whole motion was so familiar, so much like what had happened the last time she had put it on. On he morning on the bombing. She hurriedly puts the earring on properly, and hopes that it wouldn't be a bad omen.

Outside her bedroom, the door bell rings announcing Toni's arrival and it's her signal to leave. With one last look in the mirror she grabs her coat and heads to the door, where Toni greets her cheerfully as usual.

* * *

Three weeks pass without hearing anything from her; and Gale has just about lost hope of having her show up at his doorsteps. He just wants to prove to Madge that he still cares, and to somehow make her believe that despite everything that's happened to her in the past, she can move on from it, and find her happiness again. After the talk he had with his mom, Gale considered going back to the hospital again to look for her but decided against it. He's thought about what he would say if they were to meet again, and how he can prove to her that he cared.

He's considered going back to the hospital to find her, he's prepared words in his head for what he would say the next time he sees her. Eventually though he just stops all the thinking, because he believes she would never come to him. So he just goes on with his life like he had before all this ever happened. He doesn't understand why he couldn't forget about her, because he sure seemed to be better at it in the past.

And it's exactly three weeks after, late at night when he was just about to call it a night and get some sleep, when he hears a soft knocking on his door. It surprises him as he was not usually one to get unexpected visits, especially not at this time of the night. He decides that it had to be either someone with the wrong address, or an emergency.

Whatever it was Gale decided to answer it, and what he didn't expect to find on the other side of the door was one tear stained Madge Undersee in a crinkled dress. The image takes him by surprise, and it's only after a couple of seconds of silence that he rushes her inside before shutting the door again. He doesn't fail to notice how her dress is white, and how much she looked like the old mayor's daughter right now. If it had been under any other circumstances, he couldn't have been able to resist saying something about it.

"Madge, what's going on, what happened?"

She doesn't say anything but instead just falls into his arms and sobs. Gale doesn't know what to do, so he just wraps his arms righter around her and holds her, gliding his hands along her arms, whispering that it's okay, even though she probably wasn't and even though he had no clue what had triggered this all.

* * *

Something about Gale's presence just makes Madge break down completely and she instinctively wraps her arms around him and really cries for the first time since all this had happened. She has let tears fall a couple of time, but she had quickly wiped them away and blinked her eyes dry. this time, she finally stopped caring, she sobbed and cried until her voice gave out and her eyes dried from no more tears. And the whole time Gale just holds her, comforts her in a way that only he knew how to. She was sure that she looked like a mess, and on the inside she felt like a bigger one. Her hair was probably in a disordered state as is her dress, and her make up was definitely running and she's horrified to see that she had gotten black mascara stains onto Gale's crisp white shirt.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry Gale," she stutters weakly, her voice obviously still shaky with the amount of crying. Even though she knows it's not gonna help much, she reaches up to try and wipe it off, her hands shaking uncontrollably as well.

She feels Gale's hands grab her wrist, pulling in back down, "It's okay Madge," he tells her softly while sobs still emit from her every few seconds, "Shh, I'm here, I've got you."

"I'm sorry, I probably ruined your n-night, but I just d-didn't wanna be alone and I-I had no where else to go to-" she continues to say.

"It's okay Madge, I told you that I'm here for you. You're okay now. Whatever happened, it's over now. You can tell me about it after you've calmed down." She nods, "why don't you go upstairs and take a shower, it'll probably make you feel a bit better, and then we can talk. Alright?" Again she nods, she tries to dry her eyes but she realizes that it'll just smudge the makeup even further. She get's up to go, but not before staring at Gale in the eyes and saying a sincere "Thanks Gale, really."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I had to set it up so that it would lead to her coming to find Gale. I have the idea about what happened on her "hangout" with Toni, but i'm scared that you guys will hate it and I just couldn't decide so I thought I'd just leave the explanation to the next chapter. Do you guys have any idea what it was?**

**And also, you may notice that the Madge in my story is still a bit more accustomed to her old lifestyle. This is cuz I personally think it's more realistic that the mayor's daughter would not just easily be able to adapt after having a wealthy life like that...**

**So yea, favourite parts? Things you hated? Let me know!**

**I'll try to make my next update way faster than this one.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all. should I even bother saying sorry about the late update? I will anyways.**

**Hope you like this, finally decided on this route, I guess it doesn't really matter too much because it was the ending of this that mattered. **

Madge waits for the hot water to steam up the large bathroom before stepping into the shower, allowing the running stream to wash away the tears and tension. The whole night just felt like a nightmare, the very things that she had been afraid of this whole time. It had all been a game of chance really, that she chose today of all days to forget her car keys, that she happened to bring the purse containing the slip of paper holding his address, and that his apartment happened to be only two blocks away from the restaurant they had ate at. Somehow it just seemed to be right, somehow the pieces just fit, she just needed someone to be there for the only way that Gale could be.

She hesitates before knocking on the door, but she convinces herself that it's the time for her to finally face him. When she sees his face behind the door she felt a strange rush of relief, and then she breaks. She falls into his arms without thinking, really crying for the first time since her world went upside down. For whatever reason that Madge cannot conjure herself, he doesn't say anything and just holds her, for the Madge is more than grateful. The gesture wasn't exactly rare for the two, but after all this time, Madge didn't know what to expect.

After what seemed like forever, she turns the water off and steps out of the shower, the entire room filled with a thick layer of steam. She wraps herself with a towel, and to her dismay realized that she didn't have a change of clothe. She was just about to slip back into her dress from earlier, when there's a knock on the door.

"Madge?" It was Gale.

"Uhm yeah?"

"I thought you probably wouldn't want to wear your dress again, so I brought you some of mine stuff. Their clean and probably a lot more comfortable, I'll just leave it next to the door if you want it alright?"

Relief washes over her, and she smiles about how Gale just always knew what she needed.

"Well I'm gonna go downstairs now, to you know, give you some room, and stuff."

Madge almost laughs at his awkwardness, as she hears his footsteps trail away. She trusted Gale enough to know he wasn't like that.

She opens the door just a bit, and the cold air that rushed in made her shiver. She quickly grabbed the pile and clothe and shut the door again quickly. She quickly put on the oversized grey t-shirt and the pair of white shorts, the fabric was soft, like its been worn down, this gave her a sense of comfort too. Gale was so tall that his shirt easily reached her knees.

She studies her reflection in the large bathroom mirror, the row of light on top of it probably making her look a lot better than she actually does. It was a big contrast from what she saw in the mirror earlier that evening, Gale Hawthorne's shirt instead of the pure white dress, her hair loose and wet instead of all done up and shiny. At least she was herself now right now, just Madge Undersee in the purest form possible. She was done trying to impress people. It was just like all the times before when she had to dress up for the capitol, and what did that ever lead to anyways?

Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes again when she thought about the night again, it wasn't really what happened that broke her down, it was the implication that it carried, the implication that she was not able to be liked for just Madge.

* * *

Gale waits in the kitchen, a spoon in his hands stirring casually in the cup of coffee he had made her the girl down the hall. He was just staring into space, wondering what had happened to hurt Madge so much. It's not that he's never seen her like this, because there had been times back in district 12 where she'd cry to him about her troubles and he would just hold her the same way he just did. But rather, it was the fact that she had seemed so strong, and determined a few weeks ago, and her breaking down like this just goes to prove Gale's belief that it had all been an act. She was not okay, she was far from okay.

He hears the water being turned off, and waits for her to walk out. However after a few minutes passing and still no sound of footsteps approaching, he begins to worry, and starts to debate on whether or not he should go check on her. He needed to know that she was okay, but at the same time, he knew Madge, and she's not the type of girl who wants people to worry about her, especially when she was feeling bad enough as it is. Finally after five more minute, he decides to go, and just as he was getting up, he hears the door creak and he sits back down, breathing in relief, pretending to not to have been paying such close attention this whole time.

She makes her way slowly to where he sat, a timid smile on her face, which he secretly thought was adorable.

"Hey," he greets, "Are you feeling better?"

He gets a small nod in reply.

"Well I made some coffee," he tells her. She smiles again and makes her way to sit on the chair beside him, accepting the mug and taking a long sip from it.

"I'm gonna say this again, Madge. You might not want to, and it's totally fine if you don't, but you can talk about this you know. I won't judge."

Madge keeps her eyes on the steam rising from her mug, hesitating for a long time before looking up to meet those sharp silver eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone love me Gale? Am I just not capable of being loved?"

The question took him by surprise, he had expected something along the lines of something about home, or some guy at work mistreating her, but her not being loved? She was freaking Madge Undersee, beautiful, kind, everyone liked her. Well, maybe _he_ didn't once upon a time but that was different, it was more like her status than Madge herself. Plus he was just another teenage idiot back then.

"What are you talking about? How can anyone not like you? Tell me what happened Madge."

* * *

_Tell me what happened Madge._

How was she suppose to explain everything to Gale? How can she explain the whole breakdown she had after her "date" with Toni? It would just all sound stupid, just make her sound weak.

"Well, it's actually kind of stupid I guess, now that I think back, it's more like what all of it reminded me of, I guess," she starts, "You remember Toni?" A slight, angry nod tells her that he does. "Well, him and I have been hanging out lately, and even though I made it pretty clear that I wasn't interested in relationships, he was still so nice to me. He took me out on Friday nights, we'd watch movies, eat."

She could tell that this information is already starting to displease Gale, but she went on anyways, "And today, we went out again, and you know he was as sweet as always. Then at the end of the night, he kissed me." Again she notices Gale's brows furrow, and she herself is grimacing at the memory. "I don't know why, but I kissed him back. I just thought, why not, he's been so nice, and maybe it's because I haven't realized how lonely I've been but I kissed him. And I was thinking that maybe this could work, maybe I can learn to be happy with this guy, but-" the rest of the night actually becomes a blur to Madge, all she remember were snippets, because her head had been spinning, spinning because of how badly it had turned out.

"And then, and then he just stopped. Just laughed and said something about how easiet I am compared to even what he had expected, and how the whole thing was just some sort of a bet to see if he can get to the untouchable girl." Gosh, the story sounded stupid to Madge when she said it, like she barely remembers why it made her so upset, "I know, it wasn't a big deal, but it did because it just went back to the main problem I've had my whole life!"

Her voice was starting to crack again, and instinctively Gale grabs one of her hands and squeezes.

"Every single time I get closer to people, and start trusting them enough to open myself up something always happens and everything gets taken away from me. I just get hurt one way or another and either way I always end up alone!" Suddenly Madge realizes the irony of the situation, and lets out a cold chuckle, one that probably sent a chill through the man in front of her. "And here I am talking to you about this from all people. You! Gale Hawthorne of all people who's hurt me the most out of anyone." She didn't want him to tell him this, she had been determined to never show him how much he meant to her and how much he's hurt her, but it just came out, and shockingly it made her feel better.

"Madge," Gale starts, his voice full of guilt, at least Madge is desperately hoping that it was guilt and not pity, because that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"It's okay," she says, "don't try and change things just because I told you this, because it doesn't change anything." She pulls her hands away from hers to wipe her eyes, shuddering a bit at the sudden lost of heat. "You don't have to pretend that things aren't what it is, I can't take all this pretending anymore."

Before she had time to register things though, her hands were pulled away from her face and a warm pair of lips was meeting with hers.

It was gentle, but passionate at the same time. It wasn't like the fast desperate kiss they had shared before, it was a emotional kiss that somehow conveyed the emotions that Gale must have been feeling at the moment. It takes her a long time to register the turn of events, and she debates on pulling away. But she'd be lying to herself if her heart was not pounding furiously in her heart, she said she didn't miss him, or that she didn't picture feeling his lips on hers again.

So she wraps her arms around him and kisses him, putting all the built up emotions into the kiss. All too soon he's pulling away, but only to whisper the 4 little words "_I _love you Madge," before crashing his kips back to hers again.

* * *

**Happyish ending for the chapter? Don't worry it's not gonna be _that_ easy just yet, there's still gonna be insecurities, doubts, and all that stuff. I hope it was okay, I'm sorry if there's mistakes but as I mentioned before schools been crazy lately. **

**Thoughts? Some of you thought about rape, and I did think of that idea, but I thought it wouldn't be very realistic and I really don't like writing dark things. I think this idea is actually really random but it fits with the theme I'm going for her so yeah.**

**Please please tell me what you think and I'll edit things out if there's mistakes or things that don't make a lotta sense**

**Thanks for sticking with me here**


	8. Chapter 8

**Excited to start this new chapter and their actually relationship finally! So updates haven't been as often but please stick with me. With the holidays coming, I'm gonna try and squeeze in some more chapters right before exams.**

They stay there kissing for what feels like the longest time. They both get lost in the kiss, one that had been long overdue for almost two years. By the time they finally find the need to pull away for air, Madge had somehow settled herself on his lap, and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.

They stay like that, eyes gazing each other, before Madge finally becomes the one to break the silence. "You're not going to walk away again like you did last time will you?" She hates herself for saying this, she hates ruining the mood like this because she just wants to be happy. But somewhere in her heart she felt like it was necessary, she just had to know.

Gale chuckles, though it lacks humor, "Nope, I'm not going anywhere Madge, I'm all yours this time." The smile he gives her is enough to convince her that he means it, and Madge leans in to give him another kiss. "I am sorry Madge, for everything that happened in the past. I can't change it, but know I'm sorry."

"So what does this mean for us, what are we?" she asks, her heart pounding.

"Well, I'm hoping that this means I get to see a lot more of you. And I don't plan on kissing anyone else besides you," with a grin he leans down and pecks her lips. "I want to take things slow Madge, I don't want to ruin this again. I want this to work out this time."

"Me too," she's smiling but at the same time she feels like crying, out of happiness, of course.

He takes a hold of her hand, rubbing circles, "I really wish we didn't have all these bad history between us. I know it's not like I can change anything, but just know I didn't wanna hurt you."

Madge knew he meant it because of the intensity behind his eyes, and because she can feel his heart beating furiously against her own. "What's changed?" In some ways she knew what the answer was, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Nothing's changed, I've just had to accept the truth instead of lying to myself. I had to stop pushing away my feelings for you even though they were there the whole time, and I had to stop being scared of what's gonna happen to us because of how different we are. I was just a stupid boy who was scared to admit his feelings, because I was scared I would never be good enough for a girl like you. I guess I just had to trust myself. With you."

This was a side to Gale Madge has rarely seen, even at the most vulnerable moments that she's seen him, he was never good at talking about his true feelings and admitting to his own insecurities. Madge knew how uncomfortable it must be for him, and it just made her appreciate the moment all the more.

"You were always good enough for me y'know. I know it sounds cliche, but I think I've know you were the one. You were the boy who came and sold me strawberries, and the first boy to really see me as more than just a mayor's daughter. Yo were someone I could talk to about anything, and you were someone I could lean on. And it was all I've ever wanted." She smiles, knowing how cheesy it all sounded, but every word of it is true. She was never one to judge people because of where they are from, despite growing up in the mayor's house. She never cared that Gale was from the Seam, because she knew he was better for her than any town boys. "And it doesn't hurt that you're kind of gorgeous." She smirks, trying to lighten up the tense mood.

It works because Gale is laughing, genuinely this time, and he leans down to tease her lips once more. "Well I wasn't the one who got all the boy at school talking."

Madge laughs along, thought she thinks he's lying. She had always been the quiet one, while all the boys probably all crushed on girls like Katniss who didn't live her life trying to hide behind a fake facade.

She bring her lips to his once more, whispering something about being happy. Just as the kiss deepens, Gale is pulling away from her, causing Madge to give him a disapproving look. It amuses him apparently because he's chuckling yet again, a sound that Madge has forgotten how much she loved. "I'd love to stay here and kiss you more Madge, but you've had a long night, time for you to get some rest."

She doesn't know how she didn't realize it, but now that he mentions sleep, Madge suddenly notices just how exhausted she really is; and when she glances up at the clock beside her, she's shocked to find out that it's way past midnight.

"You can stay the night here, of course." He adds, as if it was totally obvious, "Well, you can go home too if you want, I can give you a ride too, but I'd be pretty disappointed,"he teases.

Madge laughs, pretending to think about it for a while. "Well, I don't know if I have enough energy to go all the way home, I guess I'll have to settle for crashing then."

This brings a smile onto Gale's face, "shame, I know."

* * *

Gale quickly grabbed Madge's hand and lead her down the hallway to his room. He's thankful for the fact that he actually puts in the effort to keep it clean everyday.

"You can sleep here," he tells her, "Might not be your bed back in 12, but it's decent." She stands there awkwardly, gazing at him not knowing what to do in these types to situations.

"I'll leave you to settle down then, I'll take the couch in the living room, call me if you need anything."

"Gale you can't sleep on the couch..." she begins to argue.

"You know what I said about taking this slow and stuff," he had meant that, he didn't want to rush into anything, he cared about this relationship way too much to risk it. He knows that there were countless rumours about him in high school, but most of them had been false, and he hopes Madge knows him well enough to not believe them too.

"No," she says blushing, "but I mean I should sleep on the couch, I mean this is _your _apartment, and I'm already crashing -" She gets cut off by his lips crashing onto hers, not that she minds, of course.

"Madge, this _is _my apartment, so I get to decide what happens. And I say that _you_ need to get a good nights sleep."

"But-"

"It's alright, really. You keep forgetting that I grew up sleeping on straw mattresses in the Seam, one night on the couch isn't gonna hurt." He almost finds it cute how much she's willing to argue about this, come to think about it, this girl always had a ways of speaking for whatever she believed was right.

"Fine," she finally gives in, "but just this once."

"Mhmm," he replies, leaning in for one last kiss before telling her good night. "See you in the morning Undersee." He still likes calling her that, it reminds him of the old days, back when everything was never so complicated, and also because of her reaction to it every single time.

"Goodnight to you to _Gale_," she replies. Gale thinks to himself that he really likes to sound of his name coming from her. God, he's turning into such a sap, how was one girl able to do this to him, and how is she only becoming his now. It's still strange to him even now, that he's never admitted his feelings until recently.

Hearing footsteps shuffle around, and eventually die down, he assumes that she has finally fallen asleep. He himself goes to find some blankets and a pillow, and set up the couch for the night.

Despite the hours, Gale doesn't feel fatigued at all, and after a while of lying down, unable to sleep, he reaches over to the communications tablet quickly clicking the buttons that would connect him with his mother. Seeing as it is close to morning, and district 12 is in a different time zone than 2, Hazelle is most likely awake by now, preparing breakfast for the kids or something.

After two rings, Hazelle's face appears on the screen, "Gale? What are you doing calling in so early, is something wrong?" she sounded worried, and Gale immediately reassured her that all was fine with a "No ma, everything's fine, just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd drop you a call. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Gale sees Hazelle studying him through the screen, "You seem awfully happy, something happened didn't it? Did Madge finally come around."

"Aw ma-" Gale starts, hating that his mom saw through him already.

"Don't even deny it, it's _all _over your face." She was teasing him now, and Gale could not help but roll his eyes.

"Fine, and yeah I talked to her. It was sort of weird, some stuff happened to her earlier and she apparently just needed someone to talk to. She was hurting and I guess one thing led to another and we ended up talking about us. I think I might actually have a chance with her this time, I don't know, I guess it's funny how things work out." He tries to keep the story as simple as possible, he didn't need his mom knowing all the details.

"See, what did I tell you," she was beaming now, "You look happy Gale, happiest I've seen you since you got to 2"

"Well, things aren't really official ma, I told her I don't wanna rush into things. We're both still settling into our new lives, and I don't wanna mess anything up." Especially for her, now that he thinks more about it, she just went through a guy like _Toni._

_"_I trust you to make good decisions Gale. Oh and don't overthink things, that's always been your problem. Remember that sometimes you have to just let things be." Her conversation was interrupted by a distant "mom", and Gale recognizes the voice of Posy. Soon, her face was emerging onto the screen, and when she sees him too, she loudly screams his name.

"Shh-" Gale whispers to her, Madge was just down the hall, and he really didn't want her waking up, or his family seeing her just yet.

"Wait, is someone at your house? Is Madge-" Hazelle starts to ask and Gale replies with a nod.

"It's not what you think, she's just had a hard day and I let her crash, it's not a big deal." he explains quickly.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Posy wonders out loud. Gale goes to tell Hazelle not to tell her in fear that the little girl would scream again, but too late.

"Madge? Princess Madge? Is she where you are Gale? Say hi to her for me, tell her I miss her!" the little girl was yelling again, practically jumping up and down now.

"Yeah Pose, I'll tell her," he glances back towards the hallways, "You know what guys, it's late here for me and I really should try and get some sleep, I'll see you guys soon okay?" He finally decides that he can just talk to them another time, seeing as he's not gonna get much talking done now anyways since Posy will most likely launch into a long story, which he doesn't mind, of course, but maybe for another time.

"Aww Gale."

"Bye darling," says Hazelle knowingly.

"Love you guys, bye." And he clicks the conversation closed. He lies back down on the couch and tries again to get some rest, with his head still full of thoughts about the blond down the hallway.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was really fluffy, but I guess that's nice every once in a while. I love Hazelle, and I think she loves the idea of Gadge, haha. **

**So next chapter will have Madge helping Gale sort out some of his problems for a change, can anyone guess?**

**I hoped you liked this, what did you like and dislike? and tell me if I make mistakes so I can change them, I'm not the best at proofreading sometimes.**

**thanks and review please**

**And happy holidays**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, happy new years! Just wanted to say thanks for the support on this story lately. This chapter's probably shorter than the usual but I wanted to get it out. Enjoy**

Gale wakes up the next day to the smell of bread and bacon, and he smiles when he gets up to see Madge in the kitchen, thinking quickly to himself that he could get use to waking up every morning to her. The events of last night was still strange and surreal to him, and to be honest he's just glad that it had actually all been real and Madge was really here with him.

"Morning," he greets her with a wide grin on his face and he makes his way to her, "What's all this?"

"Breakfast," she says plainly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I woke up pretty early and I thought it's the least I could do since you did let me crash here," she gestures to the food, "Sit down, obviously I'm not the best cook in the world, but I figured it's better than nothing." She's blushing slightly and it just makes Gale's grin even wider.

"It's perfect." he tells her, before helping her out with plates and then sitting down himself. Gale knew that she use to have all her meals served to her with all the help that her family was able to hire, and district 13 served all of its citizens the same unappetizing cafeteria meals, so she must have learned how to cook after the rebellion ended. It really wasn't all that bad for such a short amount of time.

"So I heard voices last night after I went to sleep, was everything okay?" she asks quite suddenly, with food still on her fork and her eyes not really meeting his.

Gale freezes when he hears this, and wonders in his head just how much of the conversation she has heard.

"Oh yeah, I was just on the phone with my mom," he answers, just in case she didn't know. "Posy says hi by the way."

"Oh yeah?" she seems amused and new to this information, and Gale is relieved because that probably meant she wasn't able to hear their conversation clearly either, that would of been awkward if she heard the parts about her. "I've always liked Posy, she was the sweetest. How is your family anyways?" Hearing Madge talk about Posy struck something in Gale. Madge didn't go to his house too often in the past, probably because he was once ashamed of where he came from, but whenever she did, she always made an effort to play with his siblings. Well, maybe she didn't make an effort, it was more like she was just naturally good with kids. They loved her, especially Posy who idolized her, probably because Madge insisted on giving her at least five of her childhood dolls, despite Gale's constant protests.

"They're good, from what I've heard from my mom anyways."

He sees Madge study her face, and tries to keep his expressions as neutral as possible. "You say that as if you're not sure, what is the trouble amongst the Hawthorne gang?" The way she phrases the words might of sounded teasing, but there wasn't any humour behind her tone.

He had hoped that she wouldn't ask him this, because he would much rather not even think hard about it himself. How is he supposed to explain to Madge that his own brother hates him and refuses to look him in the eye, or how his other siblings spent weeks being scared of their oldest brother because of the things they saw him do during the war. How was he suppose to tell her about these things without her being appalled, or worse have her pity him?

"I guess things have just been different since the war," he ends up saying, it was the truth, but at the same time it didn't reveal too much. It's not that he doesn't feel comfortable around her enough to tell her everything, because he is, and there had been a time when they told each other literally everything. It's just that this time it scares him to talk about it, because his family use to be the only thing he did have, and now that's slowly drifting away too; Gale thinks that if he starts talking about it, if he says it out loud, the thought are just gonna solidify and become that much more real, and he wouldn't be able to deny it any further.

"Different," she repeats, as if slowly savouring what is meant by that. She doesn't question him further, just looks down and allows a calm silence to wash over them, as if saying that he doesn't have to talk about it now, but she'll be there to listen whenever he decides to talk. He internally groans because Madge, and only Madge was somehow able to have an affect on him, where he just feels that need to talk and confess everything to her. Something about her usual calmness and grace, and her obvious willingness to listen, just made him feel so at ease.

And so without him realizing, the thoughts were already making their way to his mouth, and he found himself needing to express them. And somewhere inside, it's like he knew that she can probably make the trouble a bit easier, and use reasoning that he doesn't have.

He wasn't sure if Madge still kept contact with Katniss, or if she even knows about Prims death, so that's where he starts. She was surprised at the news, her face morphing into one of shock. She doesn't judge when he explains how it could have been him that killed her, seeing that he had designed the majority of the weapons among the rebels, and how he'll never know for sure the origins of the bombs. He expects her to tell him it's not his fault, and how everything will be okay, like everyone else has so far; but she doesn't say anything, just nods as a signal for him to continue on.

So he goes on to Rory, who out of all his siblings had been the closest to him for as long as he could remember, and who even she knew was head over heels in love with Prim. He tells her how out of everyone, Rory is the one that blames him the most for Prim's death, and how he wouldn't even be in the same room as Gale much less talk to him. Rory use to look up to Gale, so what was he supposed to do when he realizes that his brother was in fact a monster? Somewhere between saying how Vick and Posy have started to be distant too because they've seen too much at such an young age, especially stuff Gale's done during the war, he realizes that her hands have made her way to hold his. His gaze gets caught on the simple gesture, and he finds himself unable to look away, wondering if he's realized before how well their hands fit together.

He ends his story with "I just want my brother back and for things to be the way they were, the war was suppose to build a better future for everyone, not tear families apart." It was a thought that's swirled in his head since the war ended, but this is the first time he's said it out loud. Finally he tears his eyes away from their linked hands, to meet Madge's sparkling blue ones. He waits for her to say something, because he just desperately needs a second input on everything that's been said.

"Well I can't tell you that everything all fine because it isn't and nothing will change the facts. What I can tell you Gale is that nothing will change from here unless you stop hiding and do something about it. They're your family Gale, they won't hate you forever, but you need to talk to them, explain everything the way you just did, make them understand. You did things because of what you believed in, you had no idea what the rebel leaders planned, you were a victim just like everyone else."

That's the things with Madge, she's actually able to give advise and be honest with him, unlike everyone else who just tries to sweet talk him into feeling better. "But what if I can't? You know I'm bad with words, what if I just make things worse?"

"You won't, you have to learn to believe in others and yourself Gale. Plus I'm here now, you helped me Gale, and now it's my turn to be there for you. We'll go this, together" She puts emphasis on the last word, like out of anything, that's the word she wanted to stick in his head.

And with her voice and the truest smile, Gale somehow believes that things will get better, because they have each other, and they will never be alone again.

"You know, you give pretty good advice Undersee."

"Thanks, I think it's because I use to get the best advice myself from someone who always knew the right things to say."

"And who might that be?"

"You."

* * *

**Kay I thought this part was kinda heavy and wasn't sure if they were there yet but I had really been dying to write this scene of Madge helping Gale with his family issues.**

**Please review because they mean a lot and it really helps me when I write later chapters when you guys give me suggestions.**

**Happy New Years again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**whoo, tenth chapter. Been kind of blocked about how to continue after the last chapter, because honestly starting this story I never really planned the whole thing, and afterwards I really only thought up to that part. I got some new ideas though and I'm looking forward to sharing them with you. I do have exams so the update is probably even slower the usual sorry. Some of you have been saying that you want me to write longer chapters. I'll try my best at writing longer ones, but sometimes I just thought that shorter chaps are better than never updating.**

**This chapter will be pretty fluffy, the last couple chapters were too but this one isn't that significant to the general plot. It's just something cute I decided to throw in after more intense conversations in the last couple of chapters and before a start a new arc. Hope you guys like it.**

It's been two week since that night, a week since Madge and Gale finally got together after years of doubt and hidden feelings. They go to work during the day and save the evenings for each other. She'd go over to his place usually, the apartment somehow feeling more like home than hers ever did when she lived in it alone. They'd usually just sit tangled in each other and talk, catching up on the two years they've spent apart. She stayed the night a couple times, and when she did the two would take turns staying on the couch, keeping things fair as neither of them was ready for that next step. For the first time in a long time Madge could catch herself smiling for absolutely no reason at all. She was happy, truly happy.

She hadn't talked to Toni yet since their whole incident, and Madge is really more relieved than anything. She didn't want anything to ruin the bliss she was in. So she'd avoid him when she saw him in the hallway, and turn a corner when she feels him watching her. She had no reason to talk to him ever again, and he didn't seem all to willing to talk to her either. She just wanted to let it go. Maybe she will in a month or so, after she feels she's figured out exactly what she would say to him.

And here she was, late afternoon on a Friday, just getting ready to wrap up her day's work. She was just finishing up another one of her monthly reports for the hospital when she feels a pair of arms snaking around her shoulders. It takes her by surprise but then she hears the laughter from behind her as she gasped. Without having to turn around, she knew it was Gale, her _boyfriend_, the word still sounded so strange on the tip of her tongue. She breathed a sigh of relieve, she had almost forgotten how skilled of a hunter he had been, and she silently curses his abilities to move without making a single sound.

"Hey," Gale greets her, still chuckling, turning her chair around slightly so he could place a kiss on to her lips which she quickly returns.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, still surprised to see him here. This was the first time Gale had come to the hospital since they started dating, and she was curious as to why.

"Are you not happy to see me?" he teases, gently taking one of her hand in his.

"Of course I am! I just didn't expect you is all," Madge replies.

"Well, it is a Friday," he starts placing kisses all over her again, starting from her cheeks, slowly moving towards her mouth, "I don't have work tomorrow, you don't have work tomorrow, I thought we'd do something fun."

Madge feels the fluttery feeling in her stomach, and usually she'd be appalled at herself for being such a teenager, but it's Gale Hawthorne she's kissing right now, and she's allowed to be happy. "What do you have in mind?" she asked between kisses, not actually caring about their plans because just being with him is enough for her.

"I was thinking dinner and I may or may not have a surprise after that." he replies, pulling away so he could look at her.

"Sounds like you already had this whole thing planned out, be a shame if I say no now huh?"

"Probably," he replies, pressing yet another kiss to her lips, "So, you in?"

She pretends to think about the offer for a while, but then grins,"Of course, just give me a little time so I can finish this up," she says gesturing to her monitor, "And then I'm all _yours," _she finishes with a wink.

Unfortunately things didn't exactly work the way Madge wanted, and as she started typing away again her attention kept being pulled in other directions. Gale had settled himself right behind her, leaning down so that one of his arms can hang loosely around her shoulders. He playfully twirled strands of her golden locks in his fingers, and Madge had to roll her eyes, so she can try to cover up the pounding in her heart and the blush that was obviously forming. Every once in a while, he would place a kiss on her cheek or neck, and Madge would just playfully swat him away, knowing that if he kept going, they were never going to get out of this place.

Finally, after almost an hour, the two managed to make their way out of the building. "That took longer than I imagined," Gale commented.

"Well, we would have been out their half an hour ago if you just kept your hands too yourself."

"Moody now are we today?" he laughs, holding his hands up beside head, as if defending himself. "You know you wouldn't want it another way."

Gale leads Madge across the parking field of the hospital, until they reach his car.

"Huh, fancy," Madge says jokingly, having never seen it before.

"Well, one of the benefits of working for the government," he says as they get in the car. Madge noticed before that he doesn't really talk about his job all that much, and she finds herself curious to know more. Maybe she'll ask later, she makes a mental note to herself.

* * *

"So are you gonna give me a hint about what your little _surprise _is?" she asks after they'd driven a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"You'll see," he replies with a smirk, obviously enjoying the look of annoyance he gets in reply.

"What if I told you I hate surprises?"

"First of all, I have a feeling your gonna like this one, and secondly I think we both know that you like surprises Madge." he turns his head in her direction for just a second, giving her a smile. Gale was thinking back to their time back in District 12, the way she would smile so widely whenever he brought strawberries over to her house on a day other than Sunday just to treat her, and the way her eyes seemed to shine the first time he took her to the lake in the forest. He really wanted to see that kind of look on her face again.

"So you're just not going to tell me anything?" she asks again, and Gale laughs because he thinks it's the cutest thing.

"Nope."

They arrive soon enough to the little cafe near the edge of the town that Gale had made reservations for. It was nothing like the extravagant places downtown that he would sometimes go to with the guys he worked with, but he's always liked it here a lot more. He found this place a few weeks after he first moved to district 2. Something about the friendly atmosphere and the simple food, it had just immediately reminded him of home and his old favorite places down at the Hob in the midst of all the changes that he had been going through. Afterwards he found himself coming here at least once every two weeks or so, whenever he was feeling nostalgic, or just needed to get out of his new busy life.

He grabs Madge's hand and they walk in together, sitting down in a booth near the back. When he looks at her face he sees her looking everywhere, studying the whole place with wide smile on her face.

"Wow, you don't see a lot of places like this here," Madge tells him, "It's so relaxed and _nice." _she pauses for a bit and adds "so much better than the places _Toni_ use to take me." The last part comes out more as a mutter to herself.

Although she says his name bitterly, Gale still frowns at the mention of his name, but he decides to let that one go, not wanting to ruin their night discussing him. "I found this a while after I came here, I don't know, it kinda reminded me of home y'know. Of the Hob, and how close and friendly everyone seemed to be." It felt weird telling Madge all this, and Gale was so relieved to see Madge smile so genuinely back at him.

"I feel the same way."

They spend the rest of dinner making small talk, enjoying each other's company without all the heavy things that's been haunting their lives all this time. When it came time for deserts Gale made sure to order a little bit of everything that had strawberries in them. When he sees Madge laughing from the corner of his eyes as he told the waiter the order, he smiles and tells the waiter that "strawberries are her _favorite". _

_"_Was that necessary?" Madge demands when the waiter disappears, real anger lacking in her voice.

"Oh but they are your favorites aren't they?"

"I might have liked the boy who brought me them even more." At this comment Gale couldn't help but lean over the table to give her a chaste kiss. Just when she started kissing him back, they were interrupted by the waiter, coming back to bring them their deserts. Gale silently curses under his breath, which makes laugh all over again when she hears.

* * *

The night was going perfectly, and now they were in the car again, driving towards that little "surprise" Gale had apparently planned. Since he's been stubborn all evening about letting her in on where they'd be going, she decides not to ask anymore. Instead she finds herself just watching him, she haven't really noticed the little things about him, and the way he's changed over the past two years. She'd noticed the scars before, but she didn't quite really notice just how many there were. He keeps his hair now a bit longer than he did when he was a teenager, she'd noticed that before too, but right now she lets her eye's trace over the way it's ruffled because he never bothers to do anything with it.

"Enjoying the view over there?" Gale suddenly says, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Don't flatter yourself Hawthorne," she replies, quickly diverting her eyes elsewhere.

"Whatever you say _Undersee."_

Gale lifts a hand to casually turn on the radio, flipping through the stations before finally settling on one. Madge takes note of the folky rock music that played; she's never known what type of music Gale liked. Back in district 12, people didn't really have much time to listen to music, Madge had been one of the only people who were fortunate enough to learn an instrument. Sure, people sang every one in a while, but it was rare, and it was limited. Madge wonders what else Gale might have grown interest in, and just how much else she didn't know about him.

Four songs later, the lights of the city was slowly fading away, and soon they were pulling up to an empty parking lot, lit up by only a few dim street lights. Madge couldn't see much of anything in the darkness, but she trusted Gale enough to know that he wouldn't bring her anywhere dangerous.

"Planning on killing me here and hiding the body out here?" She meant it as a joke, but she regretted it as soon as it came out. She didn't want Gale to think that she's not uncomfortable with this, because she is, and she was relieved when she heard Gale laugh beside her.

As soon as she steps out of the car she realizes where they are. It was a park-like area, with a small trail lit up with lights that guided into a thicket of trees. Of course, with the amount of time the two had spent in the forest back in district 12, it was only natural that Gale would take her to a place like this. She could already hear the sounds of birds chirping in the night sky, and smell the scent of trees that she's always associated with the boy beside her.

She turns around and sees Gale watching her, judging her reactions. "I love it," she tells him simply, walking closer to him so she can take his hand.

Together they head down to the path, making their way into the small forest. There weren't any electric fences they had to crawl through, or peacekeepers to look out for, but nonetheless it felt like old times. They may have grown up a lot in the past two years since being teenagers, and the war had definitely changed them into new if not better people; but neither could deny that they missed this. The forest where they were able to be alone together, where they were able to drop their worries.

* * *

**I will leave this chapter at that, sorry if this is really short again. This will continue into the next chapter. I'm kinda really bad at writing good fluff so sorry about that. This chapter was so hard to write, and I didn't have much time so I wrote it in chunks. **

**Tell me what you think**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alots gonna happen in this chapter, so excited for you guys to read this actually. Enjoy**

Gale's lips on Madge's was gentle as it made contact as soon as they reach a clearing in the forest. Soon the kiss grew heated, and Madgefound herself slowly being backed up by Gale until she felt her back press into a nearby tree. The kiss was different from their past kisses, it was more urgent, and heated up quickly. Madge flipped them over, so that she was the one leaning into him now, and for some reason it made her feel in control. Soon they found themselves on the ground, their lips still passionately locked with each others.

After a while the two finally realize the need for air, and reluctantly pulls away; and after a few more short kisses, they loosen themselves from each other's tight embraces. Madge goes to lie beside him, and Gale follows, their hands still tightly intertwined.

"This is nice," Madge says, breaking the calm comfortable silence, turning her head slightly to meet Gale's eyes before placing another kiss on his lips. "This whole evening was nice."

She hears Gale's low voice chuckle beside her, and the sound makes her smile wider. She glances back up towards the sky, watching the stars shine above her. The two of them use to do this a lot back in District 12, sneak out to the meadow in the middle of the night, and watch the stars as they tried to escape their lives even just for a couple hours.

Gale seems to be reminiscing about the same thing, because just then he tells her, "I've missed this. Going to the woods, watching the stars, talking, just the feeling of escaping from the world." Their gaze meets again, "I didn't think I would get this again, especially not with you. I didn't think I would feel this way, so free, and so, so close with someone."

"I feel the same way," Madge tells him, his words having caused that familiar fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, "I never would have imagined how things would turn out. I'm just, so happy Gale, you don't even know."

"Oh I think I do," he kisses again, the two drowning in the many kisses of that night.

When they go back to watching the stars again, Gale has his arms wrapped around Madge's shoulders, and she's settled her head on his chest, comfortably snuggled against his body.

"Tell me something," Madge says, not really much of a question. After the night she spends, she realized that there's still so much that she doesn't know about the man. Sure, they've known each other for ever, and both have a fairly good idea of each other's problems in life, but when it comes to the little things, she barely knows anything.

"What do you wanna know?" he replies, a hand playing with a lock of her hair.

"I don't know, anything. I feel like there's still so much I don't know about _Gale Hawthorne._" she says his name teasingly, "Like what your favorite color is, or anything, like I said, I don't know."

He's laughing again, and she furrows her brows, "Sorry, I just didn't think you cared about things like what my color is, when you know things about me that are so much bigger than that."

"I just thought that little things are important too okay!" she's feeling a little embarrassed about the questions now.

Gale holds onto her tighter, so that she can't escape and he makes her look at him, "Hey, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, it just surprised me, that's all. I think it's nice that you wanna know about these things, it shows you care, and if we're being honest then I want to know more about you too." He kisses her forehead once he sees her smile again, "oh and it's green, by the way, my favorite color. What's yours."

Now Madge is laughing too, "Blue, like the sky." It's always just been kind of calming to her, and reminded her of the world out there, beyond just what her life was.

"And your eyes," Gale adds, smirking. "Do I get to ask a question now?"

"Of course."

"When's you birthday?" when she hears this Madge surprises herself because she realized she didn't know his either, it was such basic knowledge and neither of them knew.

"The 14th of September. I can't believe I still have to ask you after all this time, but what about yours?"

"November 22."

So the questions go back and forth, and Madge is so glad she suggested it, knowing that Gale is too by the look on his face. She soon learns what his favorite song is, that he's had 3 girl friends before her, his favorite season is fall, and that he was named after the winds that blew during that season. Gale in turn found out that her middle name is Maysilee after her aunt who died during a Hunger Game, why she loves playing the piano so much, and what her favorite book is. As times passes, they kiss and they ask questions, and after a while it was evident that their knowledge about each other had grown a lot more.

Just then a flickering light at the corner of her eyes catches Madge's attention, and she quickly points to the sky, motioning to what she had seen, "Gale look it's a shooting star, quick make a wish." She's seen a few shooting stars in the past, in fact, the first one she had seen with Gale as well. But it still excited her everytime, to her it was just almost magical. She hears Gale laugh quietly, but nonetheless she sees him close his eyes just before she does the same.

A moment later she feels Gale's breathe on the side of her cheeks, "So what did you wish for?" he whispers into her ear.

"If I told you then it wouldn't come true anymore," she argues, giggling as he placed kisses on her cheeks.

"That's ridiculous Madge."

"Fine, I wished to always be able to be as happy as I am now," pause, "is that cheesy?"

"No."

"And what did you wish for?"

"Pretty much the same thing, to always remember this feeling, to be happy, and for my family to share my happiness."

Madge knows that talking about his family makes him uneasy, and that last comments hits her hard. She knows how important they are to him, and yet here she is, spending so much time with him, when he isn't even able to talk to his brother. Part of her wishes that there was something that she could do while another part tells her that this is something Gale needs to sort out himself. So instead of giving a suggestion she just curls up tighter against him, saying "It's gonna be okay Gale."

"And how would you know that," his tone isn't harsh, but it still leaves an icy feeling inside of her.

"Because things always work out the way it's supposed to be Gale," she knows that because look how they had come to make it work after years of war. Everything comes around, she knew it. "Rory just needs time to figure things out, as does everyone. I said this before Gale, they're your family, they will always love you." Just then an idea pops into her head, and she pauses midst of her speech because she's not sure what Gale will think. Gale notices the silence and the way her face morphs into one of thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well it's just that I have an idea, but it might not be a good time for that, I just, I don't know."

"Tell me." he urges gently.

"I think we should go and visit home together."

* * *

_I think we should go and visit home together._

Her preposition surprises Gale, despite it being something that had been running through his mind for a long time now. He wanted to, of course, and especially now since she's willing to go with him. But the idea of actually going scared the heck out of Gale Hawthorne. Seeing his family, his old friends, and _Katniss_, he's just not sure if he's ready yet. And then he looks at Madge, the fact that she even offered, it just showed him how much she cared about him, about his family. The girl in his arms just never stops moving him, and after everything they've been through together she still managed to find ways to surprise him; and in that moment he realized something.

He obviously was thinking for longer than he thought, because now Madge is nervously rambling beside him. "You know what, forget I even said anything, I shouldn't suggest things like that, I mean you're probably not ready and even if you do you probably wanna do that by yourself cause it's your family and-"

"I love you," he interrupt her abruptly because he wanted her to stop worrying, but more so because he just couldn't contain those three words any longer. Yea they've only really been dating for like 2 weeks, but he's probably been in love with her for a lot longer. The strawberries, the sarcastic bantering, the start of their friendship, the sneaking out, the trips to the forest, the secrets, their kisses, their reunion after all this time, and now this whole night. There was no doubt in Gale's mind anymore, he had somehow fallen in love with the Mayor's daughter, the girl with the pretty dresses, Madge Undersee.

She's quiet now, and her eyes were glistening when his meets them again, "I love you too." There, four words his 17 year old self never would have dreamed of hearing any girl say to him, much less the perfection that is Madge Undersee. Somehow she loves him too, that seam kid who grew up to be just as damaged as his childhood. But she loves him. "Say it again Gale," she demands, her lips urgently meeting with his again.

"I love you," kiss, "I love you," another kiss on her neck, "I love you Madge Undersee." And then their both laughing and kissing all at the same time, both happier than they ever remembered.

"How did we get here?" she asks.

"I guess you're right, things always work out the way they're supposed to."

* * *

When they finally make their way back, it was probably already early in the morning of the next day. They make their way through the doors of Gale's apartment, collapsing on his couch. Some part of them is always touching, and their lips still find each other every few seconds.

"I think we should do it, what you said earlier. I think we should go back home." Gale tells her.

"You sure?" her voice is doubtful.

"Yeah, with you, then anything. I've been stalling this for the past year, and I don't want to anymore"

Her heart is pounding loudly again, like it had the whole night ever since Gale told her that he loved her. She had said it back, of course, because somewhere deep down she thinks that she's always loved him. How could she not, no ones known her as much as he does, and no one probably will. "When do you wanna go?"

"How about tomorrow?"

* * *

**Okay, did everything go too fast? I was going to save the i love yous till when they get to district 12, but then I thought if I did it now it provides them more with a reason to go. Really excited to write the district 12 chapters. And I know they've only been dating for like 2 weeks but think about it, in this story they've kinda been in a complicated relationship for like years so...**

**yea I love Gadge**

**tell me what you think, I hope you liked it**

**REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoo getting into the new storyline! Actually really excited about their journey home... probably not gonna be smooth the whole time but we'll see. **

The whole idea of it was spontaneous, it all grew from just a random thought, and now the two are dropping both of their newly built lives to make a visit home. It all happened so fast, the decision was made that night, and by the afternoon the next day Gale and Madge had both filed for a 2 week absence at work, gotten their bags pack and on route to the train station that will take them back home. Despite it being her idea, Madge feels that it still hasn't sunken in that they were doing this, and she herself was still feeling unsure about whether or not she's ready. But then again, things with Gale had always been like this, fast, passionate and spontaneous.

Gale help her with her bags as they aboard the train, hurrying into the two-people compartment they had booked overnight. They had originally wanted to book a flight on a hovercraft instead, seeing as it was faster, but given the sudden timing they weren't able to manage it. In some ways Madge is actually kind of glad, they never use to have hovercraft station in district 12 anyways, this feel more familiar, and real. Plus she knows that Gale isn't much of a hovercraft either, it reminded him of the war he had fought in, the same war that had scarred him so much.

Not long after they have seated, the whistle blew and the train slowly came alive, gradually speeding up along the rusty tracks. Madge glances up to see that Gale was staring at her, a genuine smile playing at the corner of his lips. As cheesy as it sounds, she feels as if she's falling for him more every time they were together. They had exchanged "I love yous" last night, and even though it freaked her out a little, it had felt so right coming out of her lips after hearing it first from him. It's crazy to think that they had really only been together for a couple weeks, but she thinks that she had probably loved Gale long before even their first kiss back in district 12.

They didn't tell anyone about their plans aside from a couple co-workers who asked when they filed their absences, it's going to be a surprise to everyone once they get their. Neither of them are sure what they'll actually do when they arrive, but they have faith that they'll figure it out like they always do. Madge has to admit that the unknowns of the trip scares her more than she could have anticipated.

* * *

"Did the guy who collected our tickets say that we'll be there by tomorrow morning?" Gale wonders, drumming his fingers against the seat, already seeming restless after only about half an hour on board.

"Yeah I think so," Madge answers, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to remember "I think he said 9 in the morning? We can probably just sleep soon and we'll be there when we wake up."

"You nervous?" he asks, looking concerned when he noticed the way she hasn't stopped chewing on her lips, "You look like your worried, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Come to think about it, he had not expected her to be the one that's unsure about this, because she did sound sure when she suggested it. He had thought that he would be the one freaking out about the idea, and maybe it's just hasn't fully sunken in yet, but he honestly feels relief and excitement if anything. He had always wanted to come back, but had always found excuses not to. Now that he is able to go with Madge, he's able to really see past his fears. He wants this, he wants to fix things up with his family and Katniss, he wants to free himself from the chains that have come with the war, and maybe now was finally the time to do so. He thinks that he had always known that he couldn't stall forever, he had to face them eventually, and he's more ready now then he probably ever will be.

"What? No, not nervous." she mutters in reply, obviously having been in deep thought just moments before.

Gale reaches across the compartment, taking one of her hands in his, "You sure about that? Because I get how scary this is Madge, just talk to me."

"Ok fine, I'm not as confident as I thought I would be last night, I don't know if I'm okay with going back." the whole time she talks she barely holds eye contact. "It's just different I guess than you Gale, not to be not understanding or anything but at least your families still there, no matter what they're alive and you and I both know that someday you'll be one big happy family again. I just- I don't know what I'm gonna do when we go back and I see the place where my house was knowing that it's been burned down forever and my parents are gone forever." her attempts at blinking back the tears were clearly failing now, "I've just been trying to forget about everything that happened, and it's all so real again, Gale I'm scared." She moved to sit beside him instead, and his arms are instantly wrapped around her, as he kisses her hair.

He was pissed at first when she said that his situation was a lot better than hers, and he thinks that she doesn't even understand how he feels. But then he thinks about it and realizes just how right she was, their was still a chance that his family could go back to how they were-and now that he thinks about it a very big chance-but she would never get hers back ever, and the realization made his heart ache for her, imagining the sadness she's obviously feeling.

"You have any idea what we're gonna go when we actually get there?" she asks lightly between sobs, chuckling slightly.

"No idea" he whispers into her ears. Then they're both laughing even though it's not that funny, but they do anyways because of the situation they're in and how ironic it seemed to them.

"How are you so calm about this?" Madge says, looking up. She says this almost jokingly now, the sadness having faded a bit from her eyes.

"Do I look calm? Because I'm pretty worried too. But I don't know I guess I just know that I have to do this eventually, and you were right when you said that earlier. About how it's likely my family will forgive me and stuff, at least I want to believe that." he thinks about what he's saying for a second, and still decide that he sounds kinda inconsiderate, especially after her little break down, "Look Madge, I feel kinda bad for having worried about my family so much, I guess I was so focused that I forgot what you must be going through. I'm sorry, I'm probably the worst boyfriend ever."

She laughs at the last part, her eyes shining again, probably because of what he just said, "You are the worst boyfriend ever, your making me cry all over again!" she laughs between sobs, "And it's okay, it's natural to put your own problems first, I probably would have too." She smiles and decides to add in an "I love you." at the end.

"I love you too," he says capturing her mouth with his, sharing a light but lingering kiss.

They don't talk about the destination for the rest of the night, choosing to just leave it to their instincts next morning. Instead they go back to the question game that they started the night before, accumulating more and more information about each other. They kiss, and touch, falling asleep late in the night in each other's arms.

* * *

They both wake up at the same time the next morning, both groaning as the intercom system in the train woke them from their slumber with the loud announcing that they would be arriving in an hour. Madge unwillingly untangles herself from Gale, she goes to move to her seat across when she realizes how stiff her muscles are.

"Good night sleep?" he asks her, smiling as she stretches out her arms.

"Yeah, if we weren't so cramped in a tiny box," she huffs, slightly annoyed.

"Well I slept _great_ having you in my arms," he says, putting emphasis on certain words that made it sounds all dramatic.

She laughs yet again, "God Gale, when did you turn into such a sap?"

"Since you loved me," he says rather loudly, leaning over again to grab her, showering kisses on her face then neck. If they hadn't been in a public place she probably would have squealed, luckily she was able to hold the squeal but not the giggling though.

"Gale stop we're in public!"

"I don't see anyone around," he says as he continues to kiss her.

"I'm serious Hawthorne," she demands even though she's still giggling.

"I like when you call me by my last name, _Undersee."_

_'_Gale!"

"Ok fine!" he says pulling away, he probably enjoyed teasing her like that, seeing her reactions. She doesn't mind, she enjoys this kind of affection from Gale, but if he wants to tease her like this then she's gonna have to find away soon to get even with him. Two can play that game, she thinks, smirking.

Right after Gale sits down again in his proper seat, the train attendant knocks on their door, serving them their breakfast while reminding them again that they will be there soon. Madge smiles and gives him a look, giving him the message of how relieved she is that the train attendant hadn't decided to come even a minute sooner, and that he had been wrong about there not being anyone around. He seems to get the message, and he raises him eyebrows in response.

They eat their breakfast quietly, occasionally exchanging witty remarks, but as train keeps speeding on, the silence grows heavier and the playfulness fades. The approaching destination is dawning on them, and they tension that had been their the previous evening appears again.

* * *

By the time the system announces 10 minutes, their hearts were both pounding so fast they could practically hear it. Madge was shaking her legs, restlessly playing with a strand of her hair as Gale returned to drumming his fingers like he did before. Slowly the scenery around them becomes more familiar, especially to Gale whose been out further in the woods. If he squints he thinks he can see chimney smoke of in the distance, although he might have imaged that due to the anticipation. He takes Madge's hand again, and tries to calm her down, even though he's not that much more composed himself.

The first things he sees as the train pulls into the station are people. A fairly big crowd of them, bobbling up and down, obviously excited to welcome whoever it was that they knew on this train. He sees them waving, presumably to some smiling face in a window close to theirs. He tries to identify faces in the crowd, and he thinks he sees some kids he may have gone to school with, or a merchant he traded with. Just faint memories from the past though, no one he really knows enough to place a name on.

The train finally screeches to a stop, and a bell rings signalling the doors opening. Outside in the hallway, Gale watches the other passengers hurry forward, anxious to get to their loved ones. He and Madge were in no rush though, and they somehow silently agree to wait until the train clears out.

They were the last to exit.

They had watched from their window the way the families and friends greeted the people descending from the train, one by one they hug and kiss before walking towards the entrance with big smiles on their faces, probably impatient to go _home_ or see more loved ones. By the time they got off, there was only a few people left. Gale didn't anticipate the emptiness that hits him as he watches them, and the expression on Madge's face as he glances over tell him she feels the same.

The first whiff of air that hits him as he exits the steel door of the train is familiar. It was familiar but foreign at the same time. This was his home, but so much has changed since he's last been here that he's sure at a certain point that he doesn't belong anymore.

But as he feels Madge's hand grip tighter to his, he knows that he belongs because he's with her, and together they head out of the station, beginning this long overdue journey home.

**So, this chapter was pretty fun to write and sorry about the mistakes, I really wanted to get this out today. I will probably proofread it and reupload tomorrow if I or you guys find mistakes...**

**I wanted to explore their playful side in this one, idk how it went. But I felt like it was needed too cuz the next few are probably gonna be kinda heavy. I ended it here cuz honestly I', not too sure exactly how everythings gonna go and who they're gonna visit first and everything just yet. **

**But I hope you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it. Keep the reviews coming pls**

**Oh and I made a new tumblr account thats just gonna be for my fandom stuff... I'm accepting requests for oneshots right now because I've never really done much of them and wanna try. Lol, so yea link: ( )**

**Please please review just so I know what you guys are thinking about this. It means alot and actually helps me when I write**

**K thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter was so difficult to start. **

People were staring. At first Madge tried to convince herself that she was imagining things, that there was no reason for people to pay more attention to her and Gale than any normal pedestrian on the streets of town. But as their heavy footsteps carried them further and further away from the train station, it soon became evident that the couple was in fact the subject of much glaring and discussion.

She really should have expected this, Madge thinks to herself. She was the _mayors daughter, _how many times have the citizens watched her as she stood behind her father during one of his speeches? Or how much did she stand out in the past at school, always in the finest of dresses. She was supposed to be dead, so why wouldn't jaws be dropping when they see her walking down the streets again months after "her deaths"? And especially when she's walking down the streets hand in hand with _the _Gale Hawthorne. The seam people obviously knew of him because of him having provided for many of them with his hunting, the girls their age had gossiped often about him back in high school, and in recent years he's been a legend to the whole nation as the cousin to the mockingjay, and the handsome war hero.

So yeah, it was only natural that they were noticed.

"People are staring," Gale whispers, nudging her.

"I know, guess we should have prepared for this huh? Especially with me, I'm supposed to be dead," she looks up at him with sad eyes.

"Nothing was confirmed Madge, it was just a rumor," he attempted to try and make her feel better.

"And there's the fact that the gorgeous war hero of district 12 is finally making a visit home."

He laughs at that, "And who might that be?" He doesn't get more than a playful slap on his arms and a light laugh as a reply.

"So where should we head to first?" He says finally, realizing that they have now walked for a good 15 minutes without a real sense of destination. "There's not really much sense in stalling now right? Word travels fast here."

"Your choice, I don't really have much to visit now do I?"

"Don't say that-"

"It's okay Gale really."

The air was heavy as silence falls again, with Gale mentally debating where to go. "Let's just go to my place and get it over with, then maybe we can go to Katniss'. Not sure if I'm ready for either yet, but the latter might just be the tougher one."

Madge nods in agreement, knowing that the best thing to do here is just to let him go with his heart. She reaches up to give him a tender kiss on his cheeks, her way of showing him her support.

By this point they had made it to the center of town, and the number of people on the street has begun to concentrate. Gale's hands suddenly tense around hers and she realizes she's kept her eyes on the ground this whole time; because right then she looked up, and her eyes were already stinging. If she hadn't lived in that exact area her whole life, she probably wouldn't have even recognized it. The old mayor's house had obviously been burned down, and in its place stood a building that was almost exact in design but so foreign in Madge's eyes. It was definitely newer and brighter, without the marks that only time could leave. Gone was the garden she had carefully tended to with her mother, or the ivy that climbed along the walls, the whole place just looked empty to her. Come to think about it, she didn't even know who the new mayor was, or what his family is like, she has no idea what kind of people are living in the place that is no longer her's to call home. It burned her inside when it reality sinks in harder than ever that her and her families past in that house was completely destroyed.

"Madge," Gales calls beside her, concern printed on his expression. "Madge let's just get out of here, come'on you're scaring me."

His hands tug at hers and she uses her other arm to stop him. "It's fine," she says while blinking back the tears, she did grow up as the mayor's daughter and crying in public was something that she was practically trained to avoid. "Just give me a minute, it's just kind of weird you know, it's so familiar but at the same time I know absolutely nothing about this place or the people in it. I've known about this since it got burned down, but standing here in front of the this when most people have probably forgotten already the fact that this is the rebuilt version, I feel like everything didn't really truly sink in until now. Just-"

"It's fine, take as much as you need," he replies gently, rubbing circles against her palms. And so she continues to stare at it, tracing over the frame and letting her eyes linger on the window that should have connected to her bedroom. She didn't care that she was drawing even more stares if that was possible, or that she probably looked crazy to the the people passing by, and even crazier to the people that could be living inside, wondering why a stranger was looking so intensely at their home. And all that time Gale just stands there holding her, being her only support against breaking down.

* * *

Gale isn't sure what to do, because he's never seen Madge like this ever. Eye's wide and glistening with blinked back tears, and her small frame trembling. He tries to comfort her the best way he can, but he knows that nothing will really make her hurt less in this situation.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees the door of the house swing open, and a blond figure emerging from withing. His first instinct was to pull her away, but as he went to do that, he sees recongnition in her eyes, and follows her gaze back towards the blond who is now quickly approaching them.

Peeta Mellark.

"Madge? Gale?" he hears Peeta cry as the baker finally registers the two of them as well. There's happiness on his face, behind the obvious initial shock. "What are you too doing here?" He then turns all his attention to Madge, "I haven't even heard from you in like three years! What happened to you Madge?" There's probably a lot of questions in his mind, and Gale almost laughs as he rambles on question after question leaving no room for answers.

He hasn't seen Peeta in a while either, not that they were ever the closest of buddies but through the war they'd somehow formed a mutual admiration and friendship of sorts, and if Gale was being honest, he did kind of miss the victor standing before him.

"Do you guys wanna come over to my place?" Peeta was asking now, "Maybe catch up? If you want to, y'know since I don't know what your schedules are."

Madge glances at Gale, as if asking for his opinion, "Is Katniss gonna be there?" and when Peeta shakes his head he quickly responds, "We'd be happy to."

The walk to the victor's village turns tense, and Gale thinks that it might be due to his mentioning of Katniss. The two of them have had a long history with their relationships to the girl, and he knows it's an especially sensitive topic with Peeta, with everything that's happened to him. Gale lets Peeta and Madge walk side-by-side in front of him, choosing instead to just trail behind. He knows that the two have been friends for a long time, having grown up together in two and everything, she's mentioned his name more than a couple times in the past. In some ways Peeta might just be to Madge like Katniss was to Gale. He hears them chatting in front of him, hearing bits and pieces. He's asking her about where she's been all this time, and how he had started to believe she's really dead, he watches as she explains sadly what's happened, and he hopes that the subject of her being rumored to be dead won't keep coming up through their visit, even though it most likely will.

When they finally arrive, Gale thinks to himself that it looks a lot smaller than he remembers, probably because back then he's lived in only his seam house all his life.

"So, you and Madge huh?" Peeta calls to him as they take a seat, "Can't say I'm all that surprised, but I mean, when did this all happen."

Gale laughs, "We were friends a long time ago, even though we hated each other, and when we met again in district 2, one thing just led to another."

"It was just all meant to be," Madge adds, and Peeta has a smirk on his face by now, "You know, both of us surviving and then ending up in the same district, meeting in the midst of all the people, it's fate."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys, you guys seem good for each other, and Madge you were always obsessed about Hawthorne."

"I was not!" Madge defends playfully.

"Oh so you were _obsessed_ with me?" Gale asks, earning a playful punch on the arms.

"So what's the real reason you two are back? It can't just be a normal vacation now," Peeta asks when the chuckling dies down again, "Anything in particular?"

"Just looking to tie some loose knots," Gale explains "fix some relationships. There's some problems between me and my family, felt like it's time to face everything. This is home for the two of us."

"That's good, and listen if I can help with anything, you know you guys can just ask me right?" They both nod.

"Peeta what were you doing in the new mayor's house?" Madge speaks up, "I know it's not really my business but I thought if you knew the family-"

"Oh I was just making a bread delivery, I'm not that close with the family. I do know them a bit though, why?"

"Nothing really, when I saw the house I just realized that I don't even know the people living in my old home anymore and I'm curious."

"Well I can tell you what I do know," Peeta offers, "The new mayor's name is Edenthaw, him and his wife have two sons, 6 and 17. They're nice people, really. The district has been doing well. I actually make deliveries quite often, the mayor apparently has a liking for them."

"Everyone loves your break and desserts." Madge smiles, "And that's good, at least my father's position is in good hands," her face is unreadable, sadness mixed in with a hint of relief.

"I know it's probably been hard for you Madge, but your parents would want you to be happy."

"Yeah, maybe." Another sad smile, "So how are you and Katniss doing? Everything going okay?" Madge asks, drawing the attention from herself for a bit.

"Yeah, we're doing okay. We're making it work, but I the games and the war probably won't be gone from our heads ever. But I love her and I'm doing whatever I can so we can be happy." There's a look of determination on Peeta's face, even though it still seems like it causes him great pain to say these kinds of thing. It's times like this that Gale sees how much he really loved Katniss, and it makes him glad that its he who is with her instead of Gale himself. The two of them have a bond that they don't share with anyone else, they understand each other and their experiences, much like the way Gale and Madge are.

"That's good Peeta, you and Katniss will get through it I know. You guys have been through so much, you deserve to be happy," Madge answers with a reassuring smile.

Turning to Gale again, he says "Listen Gale, Katniss doesn't hate you." Peeta's conversation still is a bit scattered, like he's obligated to just say whatever pops into his head. Gale's heard of how the capitol messed his head up but he's still not sure just to what degree. He's seemed pretty normal since meeting him today, but it was still clear that he wasn't the same calm smooth worded boy he use to be. "I know you probably think she does but she doesn't. She misses you and she doesn't blame you for anything-"

"Everyone says that," Gale interrupts, "Everyone tells me its not my fault, but it's just kinda of hard for me to believe that. Prim was like the most important thing to Katniss, and now she's gone. I can't imagine how someone like Katniss can just forgive me like that." Gale is surprised at himself for sounding so calm, because he's always had a hard time on this subject, and this calmness scared him.

And suddenly Peeta's face is contorting into one of great pain, and his blue eyes darkens, "You're the reason why me and Katniss can't live normal lives and be happy. Real or not real?"

Gale almost answers yes, but it's Madge who jumps out of her seat and loudly responds with "Not real. Peeta the capitol did this to you, not Gale, the capitol." She goes to sit next to him, repeating those words over and over again until soon, his eyes returned to normal, and he's breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh god, what did I do, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay Peeta, it's okay," Madge continues to say, her voice gentle and calming, her arms slowly raising to give him a light hug.

"I don't blame you for thinking that Peeta," Gale says, "Don't blame Katniss is she hates me too."

"I already told you she's not Gale!" his voice raising again and Gale looks alarmed, "but you will have to talk to her sooner or later, if she's even the smallest part of why you came back. She's probably going to be home soon, I'd say less than an hour. It's you choice, you guys can wait for her or leave while she's still gone."

"Peeta I heard voices from outside, who's leaving while I'm still-" the girl's eyes register on the two guests sitting on her couch, instantly freezing next to the door frame.

Katniss was home early.

**So I was gonna have this chapter include more, but you guys know me, I like grouping scenes into separate chapters and this felt like a good place to end it. Katniss confrontation next chapter, or maybe not. Should be fun to right any way. I brought in Peeta as the first person they run across because it's the only person they didn't really plan for but at the same time still matter a lot to them. I felt like meeting Peeta accidentally was a more natural way to introduce Katniss and the Hawthornes into the story, versus having them just randomly walk in...**

**Let me know what you think, reviews are always loved. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back...**

**It's been a really long time and I just want to say thanks for still sticking with me, and for not hating my slow updates, I've gotten some really nice reviews recently, and I just had to update soon for you guys. This is probably gonna be written over a while so might be slightly choppy, hopefully not. I hope you like it though! I did take some of your opinions into consideration**

**angst warning**

Gale stays frozen as Katniss pauses in the doorway, her stormy gray eyes narrowing as she observed her most recent house guests. She doesn't say anything, just watches them in the most uncomfortable kind of silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Gale can see Peeta shifting awkwardly in his seat, fingers tapping against his legs. Madge holds her position next to him, he can't see her, but her fingers are running circle against his palms, and he knows it's the only thing keeping him calm.

It's Madge that speaks first, her voice calm and steady like it always has been. Gale's honestly just so glad he has her with him, because she's just able to stay collected during any situation, one of the perks of being a mayor's daughter. "Hey, Katniss. I know this might be kind of sudden, but Gale and I-"

"Get out of my house," Katniss interrupts before she can even finish her greeting. Her voice isn't angry or even loud, it was just cold, and _empty_. As if she feel absolutely nothing over seeing her old hunting partner and a close friend who she believed to be dead.

"Katniss-" Gale tries, not willing to just let this go. Peeta had said that she understands, didn't he?

"Get out! Now!" she yells a little bit louder now, but her eyes were still distant.

Madge stands up from where she is, and since her hands were still firmly attached to his he gets pulled along as well. "What is wrong with you?" Madge asks, her voice angrier than Gale has heard ever, and staring at her right in the eye. But Gale interrupts her, and just tugs at her arms, "Come'on Madge, we should go." They were the ones who were technically intruding Katniss' home, and he didn't want to cause any sorts of trouble. He came here to fix things, not to break them further apart.

"But-"

"No, we're not wanted. Let's leave her alone." He thinks that it's not worth it, but doesn't say it because he doesn't want it to come out as being offensive. Part of him knows that Katniss can never forgive him, he had always known that and it's stupid to think she would. Why would she forgive the man who could be the killer of her sister. There was just no way, especially with someone as stubborn as Katniss Everdeen.

They make there way out of the house, not saying another word or sharing another glance at anyone. After no more than 20 steps out of the house, they hear footsteps running after them, and it's no surprise to either them that it's Peeta who they find when they turn around.

"What do you want?" Gale snaps, regretting it as soon as it left his mouth and he feels Madge nudge in a way that he knew the other boy wouldn't have seen. He didn't want to be so harsh towards Mellark, but he was just frustrated.

"Nothing, I'm just sorry, to both of you, for what just happened with her. You know she's not the same as she is before."

"It's fine," Gale replies quickly, "I honestly don't know why I expected anything different, I get it."

"No. You have to understand that that back there isn't her. I know she knows its not your fault, I know Gale. She just needs someone to put blame on right now so that she can stop killing herself believing it's hers. I know she forgives you, I just know. And you'll see that in time. In the mean while, all any of us can do is wait, alright?" The boy really does have a way with words, because somehow he starts to believe, and considers the hope of what he just said to be true.

"Alright," Gale nods. He really is glad that Katniss has Mellark, someone to save her from all this mess. "But I'm not here just for her, I'm not gonna wait around. Let her call me when she can." He tears a sheet of paper from a notepad he digs up from the bottom of his bag, and scribbles the numbers down, handing it to the baker. "Thanks Peeta."

Gale waits as he lets Madge and Peeta say a proper goodbye. The two blonds share a longing hug, and again Gale has to remind himself that it's just innocent. It's just that there's the doubt again, how he's not good enough for a girl like Madge, he's too messed up, too angry, killed too many people...The whole situation with Katniss was just another vivid reminder of the kind of monster he is, and maybe it's only a matter of time that Madge sees that too.

* * *

And then they were off again, walking in district 12 without an apparent destination, just trying to absorb the setting and enjoy each other as much as possible. Gale was still shaken by what had happened with Katniss, it's clear as day on his face. Madge can tell how sad it had made him, she was upset too, but surprisingly, it was more like anger than sadness, unlike Gale.

What right does Katniss even have to say things to them like that? Sure she had to suffer through the Hunger Games and the war, but she needs to realized that everyone had to fight different battle and what Madge went through was really no better in some ways. Madge thoughts drift once again to the fact that without her, Katniss would have never became "the mockingjay" but somehow Katniss seemed to have forgotten all about that. The girl never appreciated her, much less Gale than anything other than "a cousin". They are all messed up because of the war, and even before that too. So why is Katniss entitled to put all this blame on them without consequence

Also, she doesn't want to admit it and tries to push the feeling away, but the look on Gale's face this whole time just seemed to her like heartbreak, and she couldn't help but think that there was a part of him that wanted Katniss as more than a friend. It was just impossible to deny. Madge knows that Gale loves her as much as she loves him, but his relationship with Katniss was different than the one with her. What if all along Katniss was and still is the love of his life, and she was just the second choice he chose to settle for.

Gale apparently sees the worry on her face, because his face softens, and he asks if she's alright in the gentlest of tones.

"Nothing," she answers, because it's not like she can just tell him about her worries about not being the one he wanted. Plus she wasn't about to whine like an insecure teenager, even though that's what she feels like. "I guess, just didn't expect Katniss to act like that, that's all. And I'm just tired, it's been a long day." That last part was true, she was exhausted, the days has put both a physical and mental strain on her, and all she really wanted right now was go to sleep and forget for the night. But she knows how much Gale wants to see his family, so she doesn't suggest anything.

Gale obviously disagrees with her thought though, "Let's call it a day then, we could both probably use some rest."

"Don't you wanna go see you family first though?" she asks, not sure what she wants either at this point.

"Nah, after what just happened with Katniss, I'm not sure I'm ready for another confrontation just yet. Com'on." And so he takes her hand and leads her further into town until they found a clean looking inn to stay at. They end up getting one room with two separate beds. That was a relief to Madge, as the thought of sharing a bed with Gale in a hotel made her a bit uneasy.

As soon as they enter the room though Gale is kissing her, gentle and innocent but even that kind of kiss seems wrong to Madge. She tries to forget about Katniss, and tries to remember that what they have is love, she tries so hard to feel the passion she's always felt in this kiss but she just couldn't.

And she pulls away.

"What happened? Madge talk to me, you've been acting weird all day, and I know it's more than just the Katniss thing so please Madge, just talk to me." he pleads, hands at her chin, lifting her head gently so that she can't avoid his gaze.

And so she tells him the truth because she's too tired to be making excuses, "I- I don't know Gale! And I always thought that I would know everything if I were to ever be in love. But right now, I just dont't know! I-I'm just scared of being the second choice Gale, you know me, I've never felt special or someone's first choice until I met you, and you and Katniss-"

"This is about you thinking I still have _feelings for Katniss?"_ Gale asked, not even giving her the chance to explain._  
_

"No! Well, okay fine it is, but is that so ridiculous? The whole country knows that you use to love her!" she felt her eyes start to sting again. She's been crying a lot lately and she hates herself for it, and she hates Gale for making her cry so much too.

But instead of wrapping his arms around her and whispering reassurance like she had hoped, he just shook his head, murmuring something along the lines of "I can't believe you" and left the room. Just like that, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving her there.

* * *

It wasn't that he's angry, because he's really not. He just hates himself because he's not even able to make his girlfriend feel safe with him, and now he's probably going to lose her too, the one light in his life. Here he was, worrying that he wasn't good enough for her when he's the one making her insecure. He shouldn't have just left like that either, he should have held on to her as tightly as he can, tell her how he feels, and _make sure_ she knows how special she is to him. But he couldn't because he was scared of messing things up further, and so instead he goes and gets another room down the hall, and tries to sleep away the frustration.

He couldn't though.

No matter how hard he tries, he couldn't fall asleep, not knowing that he needs to be a man and go to Madge.

And so he does.

By that time it was already well after midnight, and he's sure she's long asleep. He taps the sensor with his key card, waiting for the click before turning the door knob as slowly as he can, hoping to not wake Madge up.

He did wake her though, or most likely she was just never asleep neither. "Gale?" her voice softly calls into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me," he slowly walks over to her, sitting himself down on the edge of her bed.

He opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to it, "I'm sorry Gale." The apology surprises Gale, because honestly he can't think of why she would possibly apologize.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm the one who keeps screwing everything up."

"I just know how much this whole trip means to you, and everything was so good between us for once, I feel like I just ruined that."

"Madge that's crazy," he tries to keep his voice soft, still wanting her to rest, "You shouldn't be thinking of things like that all, I should be making you feel like the specialest girl in the world. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Specialest isn't a word Gale," she replies and Gale can hear the smirk in her voice. There's the Madge he knows, the one that's so smart and witty that she can turn any bad situation around, the one that he loves so much.

"Good observation Undersee," his hands searches the dark, running a hand through her hair. "But seriously Madge, you know I have no feelings towards Katniss anymore right? I thought I loved her, but that was back when I didn't even know what love was. That wasn't love, what we have is love Madge."

"Yeah, I guess our love is just so perfect, sometimes I think it's too good to last you know. And seeing you with Katniss today, it just made that possibility all the more likely."

"What we have won't disappear Madge, and I'll make sure of it."

"Prove it," she replies, his eyes have adjusted to the darkness by now, and this time he sees the smirk. And so he leans down, finding her lips in the darkness, capturing her is a kiss.

"Better?"

"Mm, still not quite convinced."

They were both laughing now, and he's placing kisses all over her face, finally landing back on her lips, with that kiss growing heated quickly.

He pulls away for breathe after a while, "Now?"

"Yeah, alright. But I wouldn't mind just a few more kisses."

He obliges, but soon he's pulling away again, "Alright, I'd love to spend the whole night doing this, but it's late, and you really need to get some sweet love."

"Fine," she answers, sighing. He starts to stand up, and moves towards the other bed.

Her hands grab his though before he can move away, "Gale stop, stay here," her voice is soft, like she's already falling into slumber.

He didn't think she wanted this, seeing that just a couple hours ago she seemed unsure if she even wanted to share a room. He's glad she offers because more than anything it shows that she's forgiven him, they were bound to go through up and downs through their relationship, and hopefully they can get through all of them like they did today. He kicks off his shoes and crawls into the covers beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she snuggles into his chest.

"Ok, now go to sleep Madge, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this isn't the chapter you guys wanted but I'm seriously so scared to write the Hawthorne family because I (and I'm sure all you readers) have really high expectations for it, and I just really wanna make it perfect. I felt like this was necessary though, cuz it addresses how both of them are still insecure about this relationship, and that's expected after the Katniss Peeta thing right?**

**Please review! Hoping to hit 100 this chapter!**

**Thanks so much**


	15. Chapter 15

**This took longer to write than expected, I actually started writing right after I posted the last one. Hopefully it doesn't turn out bad either. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter with encouragements and for believing in me!**

Madge wakes up to find herself still wrapped snugly in Gale's embrace. She lifts his arms softly, trying as hard as she can not to disturb him. He just looked so peaceful in his sleep, the worry and sadness missing from their usual presence in the lines of his face. She doesn't stop herself from leaning closer and kissing him on the cheeks ever so gently. Despite her effort though, it was enough to wake him, and a moan escapes from his throat as he shifts on the bed, eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Morning," he greets her, his voice low from slumber.

"Morning to you too," she replies leaning in again to kiss him on the edge of his mouth.

He places a hand around her neck, holding her close so that he could give her a proper kiss, "I can get use to waking up like this," he tells her as he pulls away slightly, and she thinks to herself that she couldn't agree more.

They settle on gettiing up after just a few more kisses, but both make the effort to drag the moment longer.

"We gotta get up Gale!" Madge cries between kisses, "We still got a long day ahead of us."

Gale hides his face under the pillow, "let's just stay here, just one more day."

"No," Madge grins, "you need to go find your family, I've let you drag it out long enough, this was the whole reason we even came back."

"I thought we came back so that both of us can get a bit of closure and tie up loose ends."

"Yes," she agrees "but reuniting the Hawthorne family is high on the list."

"You're right, you're right. Fine, let's do this then." Gale gets up and stretches, turning him head over to look at his girlfriend again, "Did I tell you that I can really get use to waking up like this?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yes, and you know I feel the same way, now go, I'm letting you use the shower first." Madge replies, slightly blushing.

With a few more complaints Madge watches as Gale staggers to the small bathroom beside the entrance of their room, still smiling because last night and this morning has really let her envision what life with Gale can actually be like everyday. And she realizes that's just really all she wanted in that moment, getting to wake up next to his face, bicker over little things, making up over fights, she wanted all of it. And it scared her a little that all of that can actually happen someday, someday in the near future.

Those thoughts make her mind drift to the day that they have in store today, and suddenly the thought of being introduced to his family terrified her. Well, she's been introduced to them before, of course, in fact she use to spend quite a lot of time inside the Hawthorne household back in the days, even when Gale wasn't there. She had always found comfort there, it having shown her so much of what home meant, something that's always been missing in her life despite the gigantic mayor's mansion. She would talk to Hazelle, read to Posy, joke around with the boys, it had been fun. But if Gale introduces her officially today as his _girlfriend?_ Would his family be as welcoming then to actually accepting her into their family in that kind of way? Maybe deep down they still cared about who she was, maybe they too still see her as a mayor's daughter. Even if they're accepting of this new relationship, how would they even handle so much information, it would surely be big enough of a surprise just for Gale to show up at the front door.

They more she thinks about it, the more her mind is made up that she had to make Gale go do this alone. He needs to fix things within his family first, telling them about their relationship can come later, when everything settles. And then they really can get their forever.

She hears the water of the shower turn off, and moments later Gale's emerging from the door, steam spilling out from the door behind him. He's not wearing a shirt and Madge finds herself having to make an effort to keep her eyes on his face. She catches the smirk on Gale's face but doesn't bring it up since her cheeks don't need to heat up even more.

"Come'on Undersee, stop staring and get ready." She hears the excitement in his voice hidden between his obvious attempts of hiding it, most likely to spare himself of the chances of disappointment. It only makes her hold firmer to her decision of having him go alone, she just couldn't go along, not when there's that chance of ruining all this for him.

"Actually Gale, I was thinking that I'll stay here. I think you should go do this by yourself," the content quickly disappears from his face and gets replaced with something like anger.

"What? I thought you said that we were gonna do this together," he says, "You know I need you."

"I know, I know. But this is your family Gale, there's gonna be enough going on I honestly don't think it's the time to be introducing the old mayor's daughter to them as your girlfriend. Think about it Gale, they need to spend time with you and hear you explain your life to them for the past two years. You need that family time Gale, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

She sees the comprehension on Gale face, and she knows that deep down it's what he would want. He'll probably feel guilty for leaving her despite their promise of going through this together, but she knows that it's the reasonable decision.

"I dont wanna leave you though," he says finally, hint of defeat in his voice as he understood Madge's argument. "You sure you gonna be okay?"

"Gale you forget that I've lived in this place my whole life, I don't think you need to worry." Madge jokes.

"I know I know, but this trip was supposed to be about us too, and I know it's hard for you to be here after everything," he argues, "I just want you to be happy more than anything ok? You deserve that much."

"I'll be fine, seriously. I'll probably just try and get more sleep actually, and then go walk around maybe. See if I will bump into any old friends."

"Okay then." he says finally, smile on his face, "Did I mention I love you yet?"

* * *

It takes Gale another twenty minutes to get ready before finally kissing her goodbye and walking out of the hotel. Madge helps him pick out a shirt from the few that he had packed in a moment of rush. A plain beige button-up, not too fancy, but not yet casual. Gale was all smiles when he watches her go through his stuff, and it grew wider as she helped him button up the top-most button. He wants these little things to go on, in a future that he desperately wants. With Madge, and hopefully his family, and a family that him and Madge can later create. He wants for them to be able to share small moments like these.

Gale knows the way to his house like the back of his hand, but it has been almost 2 years, and somehow the path just felt so foreign. His footsteps grow heavy once he crosses the imaginary border between the town and the seam. There was technically no seam or town now in district 12, after the rebellion the rebels had made sure that equality was promoted and made the effort to integrate everyone into one solid community. It was still evident though, the conditions in the seam has indeed improved, but you can still feel the clear difference between the two worlds.

It was still quite early in the morning, so not a lot of people where on the streets, in some way he's relieved because he didn't want to have to make explanations to all these people who believed in the worst. He tried to keep to himself as much as possible, and hoped that the few people he passes would not recognize him.

He's almost at his destination when a voice behind him called his name.

He knew that voice from anywhere.

Vick.

"Gale?" the voice calls out again, and slowly he turns around.

And sure it is, his baby brother who's not so much of a baby was running towards him. He doesn't have time to react before Vick reaches him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. It takes a few more moments for Gale to hug him back and for the first time in a long time, Gale felt tears burning from his eyes.

"It's really you, you're back Gale!" Vick cries, and Gale swears he hears sobs being held back. "We've missed you so much."

"It's me Vick, it's me."

Finally the younger Hawthorne is pulling back, and Gale finally gets a chance to get a closer look at him. He's grown taller for sure, not more than a couple inches shorter than Gale himself, his features were more defined, and he's grown his hair a little longer. In the past two years, Vick's grown into a shocking replica of their father, and his eyes showed the same amount of courage and determination.

Out of Gale's three siblings, Vick was has perhaps always been the closest to him. He shared Gale's thirst for adventure, and a love for the forest and the outdoors. Although Gale has always been against him running around outside the district borders, he just wasn't able to say no to taking him on his hunting trips every once in a while.

"What are you doing here Gale, why didn't you tell us we were coming. Ma would have prepared for it and stuff." That the thing though, he didn't want them to worry about anything, he just wanted them to treat him the way they would have three years ago.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I just missed you guys and thought that it's time I came home."

"Well, come'on let's go!" Vick hurried, "Aw man, I can just imagine the look on Ma's face when you walk through that door. She's gonna be so happy. She's missed you a lot y'know, I know she tries to seem calm when she calls you and stuff but she missed you everyday." Vick rambles on for the rest of the way, and Gale's heart aches a little with every little detail he recalls to him. Vick also doesn't question his return any further, and Gale is grateful for the innocence that Vick still has in him. He expected him to question why he abandoned their family, or why he waited two years to visit, but no, Vick just accepted him without question, just acted as if the past 2 years didn't affect their close relationship in the slightest way.

At last they reach the place where the Hawthorne household use to stand. They had had to rebuilt it, obviously since the seam was burned down by the bombing, and in its place stood a house that's not much smaller than Katniss' mansion in the victors village. He knew that they'd built the Hawthorne's a decent house because of his contribution to the war and everything, but he didn't expect it to be this. The other houses were a lot nicer compared to the original seam huts, but the Hawthorne on definitely stood out. He's glad that is well off now, but it startles him because they've never mentioned this even before in their conversations and he wonders how many more surprised he's about to get.

"Yeah, I know it's a pretty sweet place, they had it built especially for us, you know, with you being a war hero and all that," Vick tells him nudging him forward. "Ma didn't want it at first, she told them we didn't need such a big place for just the four of us, but they insisted. So we took it, but ma decided to open up a section of it to people who need it. The capitol's still working on redevelopment and so they didn't have time to make houses for everyone yet, there's still people on the streets at the seam, and ma told them they were welcome to stay in the extra rooms if they had no where else to stay."

"Yeah, that sounds like her" Gale laughed, Hazelle Hawthorne, always so kind and willing to help others the best way she could. "Do a lot of people come?"

"Yeah, theres always a couple families in there at a time, but they never stay for more than a month or two. Just enough time to set their feet on the ground again. But it's great being able to help people and stuff, Ma loves it." Gale notices that Vick was staring at him at this point, with a grin on his face.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing," Vick replies, "you just seem happy y'know. And you keep smiling at everything I'm telling you. You've changed since our times at 13."

"Thing have changed Vick, they have," and then his smile fades a little because they've reached the door, and Gale takes a deep breathe.

"Aw, don't worry Gale. Everyone will be so happy to see you, even Rory I promise." Vick encourages, seeing the hesitation.

"I doubt that Vick."

"I know he's refused to talk to you since the war but he misses you. He's told me that. He just needed time to get over what happened to Prim, but I know he'll be happy to see you." The whole speech gave a sense of deja vu, sounding exactly like what Peeta had told them the previous day about Katniss, and look how that turned out. Gale doesn't let Vick know that though, and instead lets Vick slip the keys in and open the door.

"I'm home ma!" Vick calls into the house as Gale slowly follows close behind him.

"What took you so long Vick?" Gale's insides twist when he hears his mother's voice. "Are you with someone Vick? I hear more than one pair of footsteps."

"Sure am! Come see who I found strolling in the seam this early in the morning!"

Gale hears footsteps approaching, and a shadow emerging from down the hall. He can feel his heartbeat pounding in his rib cage as Hazelle appears around the corner. Her head is down, wiping her hands on the edge of her shirt, murmuring something to Vick that Gale can't focus on.

And then she raises her head with a smile on her face as if ready to greet a guest, and her eyes meets his.

It's one of those moments that Gale can't really describe, a bitter sweet feeling.

"Gale," she says like its a question, and then there's tears in her eyes as she reaches for him much like Vick had. "Oh baby I've missed you so much. What are you doing here? You should have gave me a call, oh Gale."

So many things are happening all at the same time. Hazelle is rushing Gale into the house, asking him all kinds of questions. Gale tries to take in the surrounding as much as possible, wanting to accustom himself to what should be home. Hazelle's aged alot in the past two years, Gale noticed that too. A few silver strands in her hair, and few more lines lining her forehead, things he couldn't have noticed through video chats.

"Are you hungry Gale?" she's asking him now, "Actually just finished making breakfast, let me grab you a plate."

He hesitantly sits himself down at the table, his whole body feeling numb. God, he feels so guilty right now, guilty to have left them in the first place, guilty to have avoided visiting them for two whole years. And yet his family doesn't seem to be mad at all, he almost wishes that they could hate him, so that he can feel just a little better.

Sure enough though, right when he was thinking that, another pair of footsteps sounded in the house. "Ma? Vick? What's going on. I hear so many voices do we have a visitor-"

The voice stops because the person who it came from has reached the kitchen where they sat and seen who the visitor was.

Gale forced himself to lift his eyes, and glare into a pair that resembled his own, the grey eyes of Rory Hawthorne.

**Cliffhanger! ok hopefully that wasn't too bad. Thanks so much to those who answered my question/poll thing on tumblr because that was super helpful! And fortunately you guys went along with the direction I had wanted so that worked out. **

**Pretty excited to write Rory and there will most likely be more Madge solo adventures too next chapter. (I wanted to write her in this one but it seemed to ruin the mood so yea)**

**I did have to write this over a while, and didn't have time to go over it alot. there might be mistakes, let me know so I can fix them.**

**Review so I know what you thought of this!**


End file.
